El ultimo Petalo de Flor
by mitzu phantom
Summary: No podía explicar con palabras, con detalles, con pensamientos escritos ni con nada en el mundo lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Nunca creí decir algo asi...Sam era mi razón de vivir.
1. prologo

**El Ultimo Petalo de Flor**

**Prologo**

-¿Qué harán?

-¿No lo se?

-Tengo miedo.

¿Por qué?

-A pesar de que siempre estamos junto a ellos la mayoría de las veces nunca nos hacen caso.

-No quiero desaparecer.

-Todo depende de ellos pero, ¿sabes? , pase lo que pase yo nunca me separare de ti. De aquí hasta la eternidad.

-Lo se, siempre lo he sabido…….

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y la inconsistencia de no saber bien en donde estaba y porque de su condición, lo carcomía por dentro, las imágenes le daban vueltas infinidad de veces impidiéndole recobrar por completo la conciencia. Lentamente movió su mano derecha para tratar de sentir su frente y así poder recuperar algo de sus sentidos perdidos, fue entonces que sintió y en ese preciso instante las cosas parecían tomar un sentido mas practico. Estaba conectado por innumerable cantidad de cables que pretendían tomar y medir sus signos vitales.

Sus ojos comenzaron a mandar a su cerebro algunas imágenes para codificarlas, era un cuarto, algo pequeño, con paredes blancas que daban la impresión de cubrir todo el espacio, un pequeño ventilador en el techo, una puerta de madera color magnolia, una ventana que a pesar de tener una cortina color gris permitía silenciosamente entrar un haz de la luz del día, pero sobre todo, cierto y pesado olor a cloroformo..

Por fin lo comprendía, su mente comenzaba a pensar por si misma, era un hospital, clara señal de que las cosas no estaban muy bien. El crujir de la puerta provoco una especie de sobresalto en el justo momento retumbando inconcientemente sobre sus oídos, aguardo en ese instante expectativamente……..

-Cariño, me da gusto que hallas despertado, no sabes cuanto me habías preocupado- Menciono cierta mujer de cabello naranja y ojos violetas quien aparentemente fingía cierta sonrisa incongruente.

_¿Que sucedió? –Fueron las primeras palabras que se atrevió a mencionar.

-Oh Danny…..- trato de pronunciar su madre, mas las circunstancias de su voz no se lo impidieron, pues como una niña asustada no pudo expresar siquiera una palabra.

-Hola Daniel, soy el doctor Mc Clelland, el encargado de atender tu caso – se acerco un extraño hombre de avanzada edad, cabello canoso lentes de aumento muy pronunciado, ojos verdes pero neblinosos y como era de suponerse ……con bata blanca.-Disculpe Sra. Fenton, ¿podría permitirme algunos minutos con el joven?- pregunto el doctor a la ojivioleta..

No hubo respuesta simple y sencillamente Maddie salio de la habitación con la cabeza cabizbaja.

La puerta se cerró tras ella……

-Escucha Daniel, estoy al tanto de tu secreto al igual que tus padres, espera, no te preocupes, no voy a revelarlo a nadie, mi ética profesional me lo impide a toda costa..-explico el hombre de avanzada edad tranquilamente notando al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo por parte del ojiazul.

-Supongo que sabes que tu ADN fue infectado por una energía muy potente que provoco un cambio drástico en tu estructura molecular convirtiéndote así en una especie de hibrido humano-fantasma., ¿no es así?.

Danny se limito a mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Bien, después de múltiples estudios que te he practicado, hay algunos resultados que quisiera comentarte………….. Mediante una especie de choque eléctrico, la energía electro plasmática –fantasmal se introdujo en tu cuerpo, rompiendo el núcleo de algunas de tus células para introducir su información otorgándote así las cualidades que ya tu conoces- explico el medico con una mirada frívola.

-No entiendo a que viene todo este palabrerío.- Musito el chico con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Aquel hombre no le otorgo ni la mas minima atención –Todo estuvo normal durante dos años pero las cosas han cambiado……. Daniel, la energía electro plasmática fantasmal ha invadido la mayor parte de tu cuerpo fulminando rápida y totalmente la mayoría de tus glóbulos rojos.

-¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto angustiadamente el ojiazul con la mirada perdida en el florero encontrado sobre la mesa de al lado de la cama.

-…….Padeces una especie de leucemia mutable que avanza a una velocidad increíble la cual no se como detenerla al ser un caso raro, en otras palabras, es este planeta no existe una cura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto Danny inconcientemente

-algunos meses, un año a lo mucho?

-Entiendo…….. ¿Puede dejarme solo?................

(…)

Sonidos lejanos comenzó a percibir a lo lejos… tal vez eran sollozos, tal vez lamentos, bueno, quizás eran mas que eso.

Su mente comenzó a tomar conciencia lenta y paulatinamente, el sonido de un cristal roto la hizo sobresaltar sobre manera hacia sus adentros.

Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo fue rápidamente invadido por un estridente escalofrío.

Intento abrir los ojos una, dos, tres veces, pero todo fue inútil.

Pensó en volverlo a intentar una vez mas, solo la ultima y si no funcionaba simplemente desistiría.

Los músculos de sus ojos empezaron a reaccionar temblorosamente, poco a poco, silenciosamente.

Por fin lo había logrado, sus ojos color violeta por fin volvía ver de nuevo la luz, rápidamente reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba…era su habitación, el lugar en el que podía pasarse horas y horas sin ser molestada. Pero…

Estaba recostada en su cama vestida con una especie de pijama color lila… todo era raro.

Extrañamente, al mismo tiempo que había despertado, todo el ruido que había percibido anteriormente, desapareció. Causándole cierto temor.

Se enderezo sobre su cama, poco a poco, y entonces pudo ver todo, al lado de ella, tres o cuatro doctoras y dos enfermeras… hacia su ventana, su tierna abuelita era consolada en brazos de Pamela y de Jeremy.

"¿Qué sucede?- fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza

-q……- trato de preguntar, pero simplemente su voz no hizo aparición por mas esfuerzos que realizo.

-No haga esfuerzos señorita- recomendó con una tierna sonrisa una doctora joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Por irónico que pareciera la ojivioleta hizo caso al notar lo grave de la situación.

-Permítanme decirle lo que sucede- dijo una mujer de cabello naranja acercandose silenciosamente hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su hija.

-Cariño….-comenzó a decir Pamela con una sonrisa claramente fingida al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de la ojivioleta.- Se que algunas veces parece que no te comprendo como tu quisieras pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho así que espero que me escuches con mucha atención…- Inhalo aire pues ante tal presión este había escapado súbitamente.- Después de estos días en los que has tenido algunos problemas con tu garganta, los médicos decidieron realizarte algunos estudios y….

Pamela volteo la cara rápidamente, inútilmente trataba de controlar el llanto y la desesperación que en aquel momento la aquejaba, tomo sutilmente la mano de su hija tratando de trasmitirle parte de la tranquilidad que en aquel momento tanto necesitaba.

-Sam….los resultados no son muy buenos- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla- cariño, tienes un pequeño tumor maligno en tu garganta..

"¡NO!" grito la ojivioleta hacia sus adentros, no podía creerlo.

Pamela simplemente no pudo hablar mas, había roto en llanto y nada podía controlarla.

-Samantha… -hablo la doctora de cabello rubio – se que eres fuerte y de aquí en adelante tienes que ser muy valiente por lo que prefiero hablarte con la verdad…. El tumor que tienes es imposible de operar, se encuentra en medio de tus cuerdas vocales y tu vena aorta es por ello que no puedes hablar en este momento, pero lo harás siempre y cuando tomes tus medicamentos… pero,,, debes saber que paulatinamente iras perdiendo la capacidad de hablar y después ocurrirá el desenlace.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- apenas se pudo escuchar de parte de la chica.

-Para perder la voz…. Escasos seis meses –respondió la doctora.

-Y…- musito Sam

-Un año- obtuvo como respuesta.

" UN AÑO QUE NO SERA COMO LOS DEMAS, HASTA QUE EL ULTIMO PETALO DE FLOR CAIGA EN EL SUELO YO ESTARE CON VIDA, PORQUE AUN TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE DECIR, QUE ESCRIBIR Y SOBRE TODO QUE VIVIR".

Continuara….

Dejen sus comentarios…..próximo capitulo muy pronto…

Bye

Kawai_obake_gothic


	2. Elogio a mi locura

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap 1

Elogio a mi locura.

(Noviembre)

Primera parte

"¿Y que si la vida te castiga con algo que no esperabas?, Bueno lo único que queda es seguir adelante.

Porque pese a todo lo ultimo que perderé será mi fuerza…".

Estas eran las `palabras que se podían leer escritas sobre el fino papel de un diario. No eran simples palabras vacías como las que se leen en el periódico, ni mucho menos en los libros, no, eran precisamente los pensamientos que cada mañana desahogaba el alma de la chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

La ojivioleta dejo sobre su cama el diario, se le hacia tarde para comenzar el ajetreado día que le esperaba.

Se cumplían ya catorce días desde que recio la noticia de su enfermedad, pese a todo se había propuesto ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, cambiar aquel modo de vida tan obscuro y darle una mayor importancia a sus propios sentimientos…. ¿Cómo lograrlo si una sombra dolorosa la perseguía a todos lados? Esa era la pregunta para la cual no hallaba respuesta, pero que seguramente el tiempo le daría.

Tiempo…. Era lo que mas necesitaba, tiempo para vivir, para disfrutar y sobre todo para decir lo que su corazón en el fondo siempre había deseado.

La brisa suave, fresca y a la vez escurridiza de la tarde giraba y golpeaba temerosamente su rostro.

No había decidido salir de su habitación hasta aquel día, justamente dos semanas después de la terrible noticia que había recibido.

Sus ojos violeta percibían a cada paso, el color pardo de las hojas que arrulladas delicadamente por el viento caían frente a ella.

Desde que tenia conciencia de su existencia, era su época del año que mas disfrutaba, ciclo solar tras ciclo solar, le gustaba disfrutar del encanto del tiempo siempre sin expresarlo pero con la consistencia de un regalo para si misma y pese a todo, ese año no marcaría la diferencia… tal vez su ultimo año….

DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SAM.

Muy temprano por la mañana desperté sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño, me levante, por fin había decidido a volver a la rutina. Me vestí como de costumbre, Salí sigilosamente de mi habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta y por lo tanto no cuestionada, camine lentamente por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo, baje por ellas rápidamente y corrí hasta la puerta de la cocina para poder salir…

"Que tonta" me dije para mi misma estando ya parada sobre la banqueta de la calle, había perdido la noción del tiempo y no me había dado cuenta que el apogeo del frío otoñal en su punto cúspide estaba presente. Si, había olvidado ingenuamente mi chaqueta. Un frío estremecedor recorrió rápidamente mi cuerpo e instantáneamente mis manos se congelaron. Decidí no regresar a casa y enfrentarme a la mirada preocupada de mi madre , así que decidí caminar hacia la escuela… Sobre mi hombro colgaba mi mochila con escasas dos libretas pero que me causaban una pesadez terrible, tal vez estaba demasiado débil por no haber comido muy bien, eso podría explicar mi terrible palidez, el temblor en mis manos y la gran debilidad que llevaba a cuestas.

Camine lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, note las miradas de impresión de las personas que al pasar junto a mi notaban el terrible estado en el que me encontraba. No las tome en cuenta, eso era cierta ventaja que mi personalidad me proporcionaba.

Gente vaivén corriendo por las calles era lo que mis ojos notaban a cada paso, nunca entendía porque trataban de tomarse la vida tan en serio pero… Note que los comercios y las tiendas aun se encontraban cerradas así que decidí no darles una mayor importancia. En el parque los árboles ya no estaban como yo los recordaba, ahora estaban deshojados, bajo de ellos las pobres hojas secas reposaban muertas sobre la tierra. Me tome tan solo unos segundos para admirar la genialidad de la naturaleza.

Proseguí con mi camino, después de aquello no hubo nada interesante, tan solo ruido, y mas ruido. "¡que no se pueden callar un solo instante!" grito mi alma desesperada hacia mi.

Legue a la escuela, todos apenas comenzaban a llegar, mas ruido pude escuchar provocando que mi alma se sobresaltara nuevamente. ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca?.

Entré pasando desapercibida, llegue a mi casillero el cual lucia intacto tal cual como lo había yo dejado, tome mis libros "Historia" "genial" el día no pudo comenzar mejor.

Me dirigí hasta el salón de clases, entre con cierto temor, todos estaban ya dentro, excepto Lancer y yo. Mi vista se dirigió instantáneamente hacia el fondo del salón en donde mis dos mejores amigos platicaban sin darse cuenta aun de mi presencia.

Alguien si noto mi llegada, quien seria la indicada para esparcir el chisme entre toda la escuela y de ser posible por toda la ciudad en unos cuantos minutos, la chica morena de cabello negro blusa rosa y pantalón azul: Paulina. Note como sonrió con sarcasmo al verme. Y se levanto de su asiento para caminar hasta donde yo me hallaba.

-¡VALLA, VALLA HASTA QUE TE DIGNAS A VENIR MURCIELAGO! – grito paulina burlándose.

Todos voltearon a verme gracias a tan agradable presentación, pero pese a ello, note la pesadez de una sola mirada, una mirada color azul que me veía fugazmente y cuyo dueño se acercaba temerosamente hacia mi.

Ahí estaba por fin frente a mi, como de costumbre pero ahora notaba algo diferente en él. Sus ojos no eran los mismos y su expresión lucia apagada parecía… triste.

-Hola Sam- hablo por fin.

-Hola Danny… ¿sucede algo que quieras contarme?- le pregunte tratando de comprender que era lo que sucedía.

- En realidad… creo que si, veras, yo…- comenzó a decirme.

-¡ Sam!- escuche un grito detrás de mi al tiempo que era estrujada fuertemente en los brazos de Tucker

De pronto. Voltee hacia la puerta de entrada pues había notado como todos, bueno, mejor dicho, la mayoría guardaban silencio y se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares. Pude ver la causa de tal reacción, si la causa era un hombre mayor, calvo, y vestido como del siglo pasado, si, era el Sr. Lancer quien acababa de entrar al salón.

Mis dos amigos y yo también tomamos nuestros lugares y nos dispusimos a escuchar tan aburrida clase.

-Bien como vimos en la clase pasada, la guerra fría fue un enfrentamiento entre dos ideologías el capitalismo y el socialismo las cuales…

La clase había comenzado y al mismo tiempo mi cabeza comenzaba a realizar diferentes teorías con respecto a lo que Danny había estado a punto de decirme, me preocupaba su aspecto , no era el mismo yo siempre era la que lucia aparentemente "inerte" pero ahora… parecía que los papeles los habíamos cambiado y uno había tomado el papel del otro.

-¡Señor Fenton!, ¡Señor Fenton!, despierte y respóndame en que año comenzó la guerra fría..- pregunto Lancer al notar que Danny se encontraba en las nubes, por así decirlo.

-¿La guerra fría? Ehhh. –comenzó a balbucear mi amigo tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

Tenia que ayudarlo, no era muy bueno en la materia y si no lo hacia desafortunadamente Lancer bajaría algunos puntos en su calificación final, afortunadamente yo si sabia la respuesta así que levante la mano para contestar a la pregunta.

-Tome asiento Fenton, muy bien señorita Manson podría decirle a la clase cual es la respuesta..

Me levante, para decir la repuesta…… una, dos, tres veces lo intente, pero mi voz parecía no responderme, sentí impotencia por no poder hablar en aquel momento, sentí desesperación, temor, inclusive vergüenza al notar todas las miradas sobre mi, por primera vez en muchos años mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, agache la cabeza las gotas de dolor comenzaron a apreciarse sobre el piso, algunos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos en secreto, tome mis cosas rápidamente y Salí corriendo, todos me vieron salir rápidamente y las voces con comentarios hirientes comenzaron a revolotear en mi cabeza.

¡Sam, Sam, espera!- grito Danny mientras yo trataba de escapar lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Sam, necesito hablar contigo!- volvió a gritar

Siempre había sido mucho mas rápida que el, las lagrimas en mis ojos salían con mas fuerza y la desesperación crecía. Fui más rápida, Danny no me alcanzo….

Continuara….

Mátenme, deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar…soy un ser despreciable, sin embargo les agradeceré de mil formas si me dejan sus comentarios, me daría mucho gusto saber si les gusta lo que escribo con mucho cariño.

No diré mucho, estoy saturada de tareas…no tengo tiempo ni de respirar, todo por no haber hecho nada en las vacaciones…uh

Bye…nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Kawai_obake_gothic


	3. Elogio a mi locura segunda parte

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap. 1

Elogio a mi locura

(Noviembre)

Segunda parte.

Desde la perspectiva de Danny:

Nunca la había visto derrumbarse de esa manera, siempre había pensado que era la mas fuerte de todas, pero desde hoy, note que dentro de ella existe tanto sentimentalismo como en cualquier chica, sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lagrimas poco a poco hasta que ya no pudo contenerse, pero, no dijo una sola palabra, esta vez no lo hizo…

¿la había visto llorar alguna vez? Quizás...

FLASH BACK…

Me vi envuelto en un recuerdo ya pasado… ahí estaba yo, contemplando el atardecer desde la cima de una colina en la zona sur del parque de la ciudad.

Estaba recargado sobre el húmedo tronco de un gran árbol de roble que se encontraba detrás de mi espalda.

Fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos como ella corría hacia mi dirección…

No la pude percibir muy bien con la mirada a causa de los últimos rayos de sol que nublaban cualquier tipo de visión. La pude ver exactamente como la recordaba: con su cabello negro recogido en una media coleta, con sus expresivos ojos violetas, con su piel blanca y con su vestido color rosa…

…Un momento… ¿llevaba puesto un vestido rosa?, si. Entonces fue que comprendí todo, era Sam, sin duda, pero… en el pasado cuando teníamos seis años, razón perfecta para entender que estaba once años atrás.

Me vi de la misma edad que ella, era apenas un niño.

Que ironía… era yo un niño con mente de adolescente por algunos instantes.

Pude observar como corría cuesta arriba sobre la colina, poco a poco pude divisar su aspecto conforme se iba acercando… sus manos cubrían parte de su rostro y llevaba la cabeza inclinada con referencia al suelo.

Por fin llego hasta donde yo me encontraba, sus manos dejaron al descubierto su rostro cubierto por finas y transparentes gotas de tristeza. Me miró por escasos dos segundos y se abalanzo sobre mi para esconderse entre mis brazos.

-¡Danny! – gritó desesperadamente al tiempo que se hundía cada vez mas entre mis brazos.

Mi única reacción fue corresponder a tal gesto y no decir una sola palabra…

Fueron algunos minutos en los que Sam no dijo absolutamente nada, tiempo en el que su cabeza no era separada de mi hombro.

-Danny… ¿sabes?, papá nos abandono, hoy por la mañana pregunte por él y mamá me dijo que no volvería, que se fue al cielo.- me dijo con la voz entrecortada.- pero no llorare mas … -dijo separándose de mi lado, viéndome con una mirada de serenidad y volteando hacia la vista de la ciudad…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Sr. Fenton, Sr. Fenton… ¡Sr. Fenton1 – gritó Lancer desesperado.

Lo abrupto de su voz me hizo caer repentinamente a la realidad. El profesor no dijo nada mas… yo volví a mis anteriores pensamientos.

Inesperadamente la campana de salida anuncio que el infierno había terminado, recogí mis cosas rápidamente ignorando cualquier mirada "discreta" que era lanzada sobre mi.

Me levante, y dispuesto a salir me dirigí hacia la puerta, antes de poder deshacerme de aquel terrible claustro, una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo…

Era Tucker quien me veía con una mirada casi fulminante al tiempo que realizaba algunas muecas de insatisfacción.

-Viejo… ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto directamente algo que en cierto punto mi mente no quería responder.. tuve entonces que responder con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede de que?- respondí?

- Amigo, me refiero a que Sam, tu y yo nos hemos separado, ¿en que momento sucedió todo esto?.

-No lo se, en realidad no lo se..

Lo deje ahí parado, no comente nada mas y simplemente me fui… el trayecto a casa no tuvo nada nuevo excepto que al pasar frente al parque, note la presencia de ella… sobre aquella colina que pese al transcurso del tiempo aun existía…

Me acerque discretamente hacia ella hasta que noto mi presencia. Tenia una mirada llena de tranquilidad, se levanto rápidamente, me miro por algunos instantes, y me abrazo fuertemente, hasta que rompió abruptamente el silencio entre los dos.

-Danny, lo siento..

Dicho esto me abrazo con mas fuerza, se acerco cada vez mas a mi, pude sentir su respirar y me dijo casi en susurro.

-No temas, Jazz me ha contado todo…

(…)

Cerca de ahí, sobre aquel inmenso roble, dos sombras los observaban con suma discreción, dos sombras que no pretendían mostrar su identidad.

-¿ya los viste?

-Si, lo hice

-Ahora que la has visto estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por su vida

-Si lo haría, ¿y tu?

-Yo nunca lo haría, nunca lo haría.

Continuara

Hi, trate de subir lo que seguía lo mas rápido que pude…me encanta que me hagan legar sus comentarios y seguiré impaciente esperándolos….muchos saludos para todos…

¿Qué mas puedo decir?... no tengo idea, así que sin mas por el momento… gothicienta se despide….

Bye…comeré una naranja

Kawai_obake_gothic


	4. ¿escuchas un angel llorar?

El ultimo pétalo de flor  
Cap 2. (Diciembre)  
¿Escuchas un ángel llorar?

No lo volví a ver…. La incongruencia de los pensamientos sobre mi cabeza me atormentaba hasta el punto en el que mi alma gritaba y pedía con todas sus fuerzas descansar de una buena vez en paz. Mi salud empeoraba día con día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto. Mi cuerpo se desvanecía con frecuencia, prácticamente cada tercer día. Eso me impidió volver a la escuela lo cual causo ciertas especulaciones relacionadas con mi ausencia como por ejemplo que si me había suicidado, que en realidad si era un vampiro que por las noches se convertía en murciélago, ¡ja, que absurdos!

Mi habitación desde entonces se convirtió en mi escondite predilecto en donde a través de la ventana podía, observar con total detenimiento las personas pasar…todos menos él. 

La propia frialdad de mi corazón se había convertido en mi mayor aliado.  
Los días pasaron… periódicamente como un haz de luz que moría a cada penumbra, el constante sonido de mi celular de personas extrañas que llamaban para saber como estaba me hizo destruirlo en un ataque de ira. 

Afuera pude notar como el frío estremecedor aumentaba indefinidamente, la nieve caía como lagrimas heladas de un cielo entristecido de la vida. Sin darme cuenta el 22 de diciembre me había desmedido insignificadamente. 

Pamela había comentado las recomendaciones suspicaces de los médicos que recomendaban que la mejor opción para mi salud era internarme cuanto antes para un pronto tratamiento que podría darme un suspiro de vida y tal vez una nueva esperanza.. Todo aquello lo había escuchado una noche anterior tras la puerta de mi habitación que a veces había sido abierta.

Por la mañana, el claustro de mi ser fue abierto. Mis pasos a través del largo pasillo eran apenas perceptibles, no me había molestado en quitarme la pijama morada que llevaba puesta, atravesé quietamente el largo corredor rodeado de paredes y habitaciones que me llevarían hasta las escaleras, y por lo tanto, hacia la planta baja, trate débilmente de bajar pero… con mi mano derecha me sostuve del barandal de protección color plata que se deslizaba por todo el contorno, a cada escalón abajo mi cuerpo parecía desvanecerse, mis pies se derrumbaban sin que yo pudiera controlarlos, mis padres estaban siempre pidiendo que probara bocado para yo tener fuerzas, me negué, ahora entendía de que hablaban.

Con mayor frecuencia mi vista sufría de de un calido pero devastadora neblina que me impedía mirar con credulidad. Fue increíble el momento en el que mis pies sintieron al fin el suelo firme.

Abajo expectativos Pamela y Jeremy corrieron hasta mi sitio, el último de ellos corrió para sostenerme de mi brazo izquierdo, yo se lo arrebate rápidamente. 

-¡Déjenme en paz!, ¡Estoy lisiada!, ¡Pero no soy una inútil! – grite desesperada, al parecer mis nervios comenzaban a preparar una treta en mi cabeza. 

Pamela se llevo las manos a la boca y Jeremy se alejo lentamente de mi, note la tristeza en los ojos de ella, la comprensión en sus ojos de él…, Respire lenta y profundamente, suspire, mi alma comenzaba a restaurarse, con la mano izquierda sobre la derecha y la cabeza abajo, dije lo que yo no había pensando nunca decir, aunque había comprendido a la perfección que las circunstancias que la vida pone en el camino son para probar una nueva forma de pensar. 

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes…ecepto tomar el tratamiento en ese hospital. 

Pude comprender las miradas que hasta ese entonces reproporcionaban y las cuales de cierto modo evadí congruentemente.  
Me aleje de ellos, regresando nuevamente a mi habitación, era la hora de empacar, de alejarme de la realidad que me fundía interna y externamente sin descanso. 

Guarde algo de ropa dentro de mi mochila violeta, prendas negras o lilas para variar…Me detuve en medio de la habitación, justo junto a mi cama y nuevamente un aire intentaba derrumbarme, me hice fuerte, mas fuerte que nunca y pude mantenerme en pie a pesar de tal ataque.

Mi mano derecha se apoyo de una esquina del tocador color magnolia que se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros de mi. Unos segundos bastaron para sentirme un poco mejor, mis fuerzas naturales comenzaron a restaurarse lentamente y entonces pude recobrar la conciencia completamente. Rápidamente sostuve la fotografía que enmarcada con un cristal azul mostraba aquel momento en el que mis mejores amigos y yo disfrutábamos del concierto de Dumpity Humpity. Nos veíamos alegres y ahora… simplemente parecíamos encontrarnos en polos distintos, tan alejados…Unas cuantas lagrimas se resbalaron por sobre mis mejillas al recordar aquellos momentos. 

Fue en ese instante cuando a diferencia de lo que constantemente había sucedido, mi cuerpo se desvaneció sin previo aviso… no había dolor, ni mucho menos alguna extraña sensación de hormigueo, caí al suelo sin percatarme totalmente de ello, borrosamente mis ojos se percataron que el cuadro yacía tirado sobre el piso y los pedazos de cristal roto me rodeaban con total comprensión, afortunadamente ninguno me había hecho alguna herida perceptible o al menos eso creí, fue entonces que percibí un extraño calor recorrer mi brazo izquierdo, era placentero pero a la vez confortante…voltee hacia el con dificultad… un pedazo de vidrio azul había atravesado mi vena radial, note cuan profunda era la herida… de ella brotaba rápidamente sangre, no de color rojo… era una especie de liquido viscoso entre rojo y azul obscuro, pronto el suelo estuvo cubierto de el y mi conciencia perdió todo sentido.

(….)

La pesadez de mis parpados era tal que necesite la ayuda me mis propias manos para poder volver regresar a la realidad.  
Por fin abrí los ojos, la vista borrosa comenzó a desaparecer, estaba recostada en una cama… ahí reposando a un lado mío, mi mano izquierda lucia vendada… a diferencia de lo anterior ahora existía cierto ardor en ella. 

-Despertaste 

Me sobresalte sobre manera, después de escuchar una voz que provenía de de lo mas lejos de la habitación.  
A pesar de tratar de distinguir tal presencia, no me fue posible gracias a la obscuridad total que imperaba en aquel lugar.  
Trate de levantarme para ir hasta donde provenía la voz, claro estaba que era una chica debido al tono de voz que utilizaba. 

-No lo hagas… me meterás en problemas, tengo la mala costumbre tengo la mala costumbre de hacer que se levanten todos los que llegan aquí aun si están muy mal. 

Por raro que pareciera, la obedecí y volví a mi estado natural.  
-Tiene tiempo que estoy sin una compañera, me agrada que ahora estés tu, aunque hubiera sido mucho mejor que nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar.  
Nunca había sentido tal sensación…era tal la tristeza y la melancolía que su voz expresaba que fui incapaz de reaccionar con prontitud. 

-Soy Gxine – por fin dijo después de un estremecedor silencio.- ¿y tú eres…?  
-Samantha, Sam.  
Ahí comenzamos una conversación que bien pudo sentirse corta era realmente de dos o quizás mas horas, co ella el tiempo se perdía como espuma.. Platicamos de todo un poco, de mi vida, de su vida "Gxine" me costo trabajo pronunciar su nombre. Ella tenia14 años, justamente tres años menos que yo, aunque era mucho mas madura que otras. Ante los sucesos que le habían ocurrido ella deseaba ser dibujante o medico, me sentí infinitamente triste al saber que ya tenia dos años encerrada en aquel lugar, del cual solo salía cuando le tocaba el tratamiento, ese que la dejaba totalmente devastada… 

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que estas aquí? 

-Cáncer en la garganta- respondí con cierto dolor- ¿y tu? 

-Cáncer de huesos y una que otra complicación, en realidad no hay muchas esperanzas, es hereditario, mis padres murieron de lo mismo hace mas de un año.  
-Cuanto lo siento. 

-No te preocupes, ya lo he superado, y ahora tengo una amiga que espero me acompañe hasta el final.  
-No habrá final- le asegure – no hasta dentro de muchos años.  
-Claro,- dojo entre risas.- Mientras tanto seguiré pegada a esta silla de ruedas mirando este tonto ventanal.. 

Fue hasta entonces que todas las imágenes tomaron sentido en mi cabeza, la pude ver, estaba de espaldas ami, sentada en una silla de ruedas de armazón negro, frente a una gran ventana de la que entraba una tenue luz amarilla, su cabello era largo, castaño, igualando el color del tronco de un gran árbol.. 

Lentamente observe como giró su silla hacia la derecha y avanzo sigilosamente hasta la cama en donde yo me encontraba, fue entonces cuando la vi por completo…. Sus ojos verdes con un destello apagado se posaron sobre los míos por escasos segundos, su piel era pálida, tal vez comparable con la nieve que seguramente caía en las afueras, su mano me toco el brazo derecho, me estremecí, el frío recorrió rápidamente mi interior y cerré los ojos con comparable consternación. 

-Lo siento- dijo quitando su mano rápidamente – el efecto de las quimioterapias me hace palidecer, y el frío, bueno, es un efecto secundario..  
-No te preocupes.- le respondí tratando de ser un poco cortes. 

Fue entonces que Gxine se alejo de mi, las luces fueron encendidas completamente y note como la puerta fue abierta con delicadeza, de entre ella llego una mujer, joven tal vez, vestía una bata blanca, su cabello era corto de color rojo y sus ojos eran negros… era una doctora predije. 

-Buenas tardes….- dijo ella mientras observaba algunos de los papeles que llevaba en una carpeta – Samantha – Completo- Pero cariño…. – dijo mientras sostenía con cuidado el vendaje de mi muñeca. - ¿Intentaste suicidarte? – pregunto con un aire de supremacía.  
-No, fue un accidente ¿que no se lo dijeron en el reporte?- pregunte señalando los papeles.  
-OH, disculpa… no me había dad cuenta, bien, al grano, tus padres dijeron que comenzáramos rápidamente con el tratamiento y la primera terapia será… ahora.

El temor comenzó a inundarme nuevamente, ¿y si no lo soportaba?... mucho peor…¿y si no funcionaba?, gire la cabeza, no quería saber mas… la duda me estaba matando..

-Tranquila, no dolerá… solo tengo que ponerte un sedante y notaras como no sentirás nada, - dijo con una leve sonrisa tiempo que inyectaba en el normogotero una pequeña cantidad de liquido transparente. 

Se fue, la reacción fue rápida, los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, todo se fue llenando de una espesa niebla causada por mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos lentamente.  
-Tranquila, Sam, no será peligroso…. Pronto volveremos a platicar de nuevo, pero antes que nada quiero decirte… feliz Navidad….-Escuche la voz de Gxine. 

-¿Navidad?- pregunte desconcertada? 

No supe mas, Navidad, diantres, ¿Cuánto había estado inconciente?

**Continuara…**

No diré mucho, solo….¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!, me hacen muy feliz…

Tengo tarea…y una revista que planear…así que los dejo…esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo…

Espero sus comentarios….

En fin

Nos vemos en la próxima

Kawai_obake_gothic


	5. dulce sacrificio

El ultimo pétalo de flor

Cap. 3

(Enero)

Dulce sacrificio

Caminar en la obscuridad no era nada fácil, bien pude haber utilizado un poco de energía para alumbrara el lugar, pero lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de alguien, de algo, cual fuera el caso.

La incomodidad de tropezarme con infinidad de objetos estaba por terminar con mi paciencia, ¿Quién podría tener una habitación tan desordenada?. En el mundo, muchas personas, ahí, solo… Sam.

Ella era perfeccionista con las cosas que le gustaba hacer, algunas veces en un extremo insospechablemente exagerado, pero había algo de lo cual estaba plenamente seguro… en el único espacio de su casa donde tenia plena libertad, estaba impregnado con su personalidad, sus gustos, su forma de pensar y sobre todo, su rebeldía, aquella que la hacia diferente a las demás.

¿Qué hacia yo a media noche en aquel lugar?, nada malo, quitándole el hecho de estar metido en la habitación de una chica a plena mitad de la noche sin que sus padres se dieran por enterados. Simplemente quería hablar con ella.

Lo había pensado mucho desde la tarde en la que hablamos por ultima vez, por días me había debatido entre buscarla o esperar, para mi suerte o mi desgracia, mi voluntad fue menos fuerte que yo mismo, opte por la primera opción.

No regreso a la escuela y las vacaciones de invierno fueron una línea aun mas gruesa que me separaba de verle.

Sin darme cuenta me aleje poco a poco de Tucker, ya no hablábamos como antes, incluso algunas veces me daba la impresión de ser desconocido para mi. Jazz nunca me quiso decir que le había dicho a Sam argumentando que no era un asunto que pudiera decirme, pese a eso, se convirtió en una especie de sombra para cuidarme de que yo no fuera a hacer una tontería, para mi fortuna sus cuidados no sobrepasaban su calidad de humana que pese a esfuerzos no podía dejar de dormir por las noches.

Era cierto, tal vez algunas veces había renegado yo mismo de mis habilidades, por así llamarlas, pero en momentos tan extremos me daba gusto saber que podía hacer cosas que un chico normal ni en sus sueños podría realizar, como por ejemplo atravesar intangiblemente la ventana de una habitación en un segundo piso sin causar el menor de los ruidos..

Y pude vislumbrar mejor, una de las velas aromáticas de su habitación se encontraba encendida, me acerque ya destranformado, al parecer ella estaba en la cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una cobija roja.

Me acerque con cuidado, estaba temblando, no veía como decirle todo lo que había pensado en mucho tiempo, ¿y si no quería volver a verme?, de cualquier modo tome valor de no se donde, y suspire, …

-Sam…

Ante mi, el miedo mas horroroso que en un momento determinado pude sentir, surgió, ahí frente a mi, mirándome con una mirada totalmente llena de odio, con sonrisa plagada de satisfacción y acorralado yo mismo por el peor ser que pudo haber existido perdí totalmente la secuencia correcta de mis sentidos. Era Dark Danny, como mi hermana solía llamarlo. Me tomo fuertemente por el cuello, no era una batalla justa era evidente que como humano no podría causarle ni un rasguño y al parecer él estaba conciente de ello.

-Que tenemos aquí, mi pasado aun sobrevive, estoy en ventaja y no la perderé tan fácilmente. – dijo con sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras me daba una especie de descarga eléctrica.

Aquella descarga fue totalmente devastadora, aunado al golpe que recibí al caer sin amortiguarme fuertemente contra el suelo, que pese a tener una alfombra, ésta no pudo hacer nada por mi.

-Entre mis planes no tengo que te transformes, me he superado, lo que te acabo de hacer impedirá que puedas atacarme, al menos que quieras hacerlo como un tonto humano.

-No necesito poderes para acabar contigo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte levantándome del suelo, la verdad era que ya no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para dar un paso siquiera conciso.

-No, no, no, no me es conveniente terminar con tu existencia de una buena vez, la verdad aun tengo la duda de que sucederá conmigo si tu desapareces y lo que planeo hacerte es hacerte sufrir lentamente.

-¿Por qué no empiezas ahora mismo?, ¿acaso temes hacer mas ruido en esta casa?

-Ah, la casa, esta vacía, no hay nadie y con respecto a hacerte sufrir directamente no lo he visto así de fácil, tu no eres mi primer objetivo, sino prefiero irme por un camino mas conveniente. –arrojo, volteándose hacia lo que me pareció el tocador de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo…

-ibas a estar aquí – completo.-Aun no has aprendido, sigues siendo entupidamente predecible. Y eso es perfecto para mí. ¿Cuándo entenderás que los sentimientos no te sirven para nada?

-Tengo una buena respuesta para ello… cuando deje de existir.

-Oh mira, que tenemos aquí – dijo envuelto en sarcasmo al tiempo que yo comenzaba a desvanecerme en el suelo, estaba claro que había olvidado que estaba bajo una situación poco conveniente de acuerdo a mi débil situación – 9 de julio, hoy me he dado cuenta de algo mas que tal vez en otras circunstancias pude haber pasado como desapercibido, mi mejor amigo comento algo que no pude contener muy a pesar de mis esfuerzos, hoy yo… - leyó el escrito de una especie de libro morado que con furia me arrebato.

Supe perfectamente que era de ella, su diario, no fue tanto la molestia de no saber que decía ahí, mas que la furia al saber que Dark podía romper en cualquier momento la base propia de los pensamientos de mi amiga

-Samantha Manson… mi nuevo objetivo, mi venganza será un dulce amargo, que planeo disfrutes placidamente.

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo – mi furia estaba apunto de estallar.

- ¿Hacerle algo yo?, claro que no, al menos que tu así lo quieras.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Te advierto algo, si la buscas y hablas con ella, ten por seguro que no dudare en terminar con ella.

No dije nada.

-Esta claro que prefieres seguir mis órdenes, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una presa que cuidar…

Desapareció, más me dolía que le fuera a hacer algo a Sam que los golpes que en ciertos momentos no podía soportar, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella era ahora mi prioridad por delante de todo.

Continuara.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperara mucho, ero estoy en fin de mi ultimo semestre y no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar. Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer mi fic…y claro, espero que comenten en este capitulo…

No tengo mucho que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…"alma adolorida".


	6. Alma adolorida

El ultimo Pétalo de Flor

Cap. 4  
(Febrero)  
Alma adolorida

Quizás el frío intenso comenzaba poco a poco a dejar de sentirse tan mal, algunos días por la ventana de mi cuarto podía observar como los primeros rayos de sol alumbraban calidamente mi cara y eso era reconfortante muy a pesar de que estaba completamente segura de que después la luz desaparecería escondida tras las nubes.

Era yo mas fuerte, al menos eso me decía Gxine, me había enseñado a apreciar las pequeñeces de la vida incluso si se tratase de un simple suspiro….

Como todos los días me levante de mi cama, muy a pesar de que mis defensas estaban mas bajas que nunca y que el suelo estaba literalmente congelado, camine por el sin zapatos arriesgándome a todo. Iba a hablar con mi amiga como todas las mañanas, eso se había convertido en una rutina que no podría romper.  
Camine por el pasillo cuidando en todo momento de no ser descubierta por alguna de las enfermeras que en ciertos mo0mentos realizaban sus vueltas de rutina, aunque ya sabia sus horarios, eran las diez de la mañana y eso significaba que no habría de que temer.  
Abrí la puerta de la habitación 11 aquella en donde mi amiga permanecía encerrada en inmersa obscuridad, gire la perilla, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido por si ella se encontrase durmiendo, para mi sorpresa ella no estaba ahí.  
Tal vez se la habrían llevado a una de sus eventuales tratamientos, camine hasta su cama en la que me senté, mi mano sintió un objeto… acumule lo mas posible mi vista en ese punto para ver de que se trataba…. Era su diario… un pequeño libro de color azul amarrado con un pedazo de listón blanco.

En aquel lugar nunca había luz, y fue en ese entonces cuando trata de encontrar el apagador que se suponía no funcionaba, para mi sorpresa la luz si funcionaba…

Tome el pequeño libro y fue entonces cuando leí la nota que al principio de este se encontraba con una letra totalmente formada.

"Para mi amiga Sam…. Espero y sea de tu agrado… puede ayudarte mucho, debo decirte que siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga"

"Fuiste", retumbo la palabra en mi mente, esa palabra estaba en pasado… no pude evitar el pensar lo peor, trate de salir del cuarto para buscar respuestas a la infinidad de preguntas que entonces ya existían en mi cabeza… para mi desgracia no fue necesario, justo en el momento en el que trataba de salir escuche las voces de los doctores comentando…

-No fue fácil… siento mucho que no haya soportado el tratamiento, sus defensas eran demasiado bajas y esa infección que contrajo podría haberle robado loa vida en cualquier momento.  
-No se como estaremos sin ella después de tanto tiempo de cuidarla, por lo menos esta con los seres que mas la quisieron.

Me senté sobre el suelo… era ella, eso era seguro, las lagrimas no pudieron contenerse mas de lo que yo pudiera haber deseado, simplemente me desvanecí llorando infinitamente mi amargura y la partida de una amiga, quizás la mejor que pude haber tenido, me sentía desprotegida, sola, abandonada, llore por horas…meditando mi dolor… de nuevo sola en el mundo sin creer en nada, ni en nadie…

Fue hasta el momento de recobrar la cordura y muy a pesar de mis ojos llorosos e hinchados decidí abrir la primera pagina de su diario, a manera de ritual, después de todo mi mayor tristeza era el no haber podido despedirme de ella.

"¿Recuerdas el gran ventanal de mi habitación frente al que me gustaba estar sentada… ese en el que podía ver eternamente el bello jardín lleno de flores del hospital, aquel en el que tanto deseaba estar?, abre la cortina y ve mi jardín, yo lo construí justo en el momento en el que recibí la noticia de mi enfermedad"

A cada palabra leída una lágrima mía era derramada, pero decidí seguir sus instrucciones…. Camine hacia el ventanal que estaba cubierto por una gran cortina color marrón….la abrí…. Para mi sorpresa no había ninguna imagen, tan solo un gran muro de ladrillos que no daba pie a poder ver nada…. El dolor se hizo mas intenso, entonces…. Comprendí que ella todo se lo había imaginado.

"Supongo que te has sorprendido, muy a pesar de que no se vea nada yo podía ver lo que yo quisiera en el momento que yo lo deseara, desde que yo entre estaba ese muro ahí… pero nunca lo vi., tan solo sabia que estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas que mi cuarto siempre estaba a obscuras?, Nunca pude verte, pero estoy segura de que eres una bella persona e incluso si pudiera dar la vida por tus sueños la daría con todo el gusto del mundo…. Amiga Sam."

Respire profundo, ahora entendía todo… todo lo que mi misteriosa amiga guardaba muy dentro de su corazón… lo que yo no había entendido, muy allá de lo que se ve con los ojos…..hay algo mas.

"Sam… se fuerte, se que lo eres, la vida te pone pruebas difíciles para superarlas, hazlo, no esperes hasta mañana para hacer lo que tienes y quieres hacer, quizás ya sea demasiado tarde".

Me limpie las lágrimas…. Había caído en la cuenta de que todo era cierto, tome el teléfono de la habitación, marque un número, espere, era hora de cambiar mi vida, de disfrutar mis muchos o pocos días…

-¿Bueno?... no digas nada, necesito hablar yo primero…..

Continuara…..

Fin de Cap. Se que esta triste, pero los personajes tienen que crecer de alguna manera, y que mejor que por la mas dura…..

Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer, me hacen muy feliz.  
Siento haberme tardado pero hasta me mareo con tanto que tengo que hacer y tan poco tiempo, tratare de subir el próximo muy pronto…

Bye.

Kawai_obake_gothic


	7. Flor marchita

El último Pétalo de flor

Cap. 5

Flor marchita

(Marzo)

Mis manos aun temblaban junto con el celular cubierto entre ellas, el frío estremecedor que hasta hacía unos momentos recorrió todo mi cuerpo comenzaba tenuemente a desaparecer, no así, un sentimiento que brotó inconcientemente tras haber colgado el teléfono…el arrepentimiento.

Flash Back

No tenía la más minima intención de comenzar algo, que desde un principio, no desee hacer…la tarea de Lancer.

El tiempo frente a la computadora con un tema ajeno a mi… la polinización, comenzaba desde cierto punto a hartarme, de no ser porque mi celular sonó, hubiese aventado mi celular fuertemente contra la pared, observe el numero telefónico que podía observarse sobre la pantalla, no era conocido, dude en contestar, aunque decidí hacerlo pensando en que quizás sería Jazz avisando que iría a la biblioteca a buscar alo de información, para mi sorpresa…no era mi hermana.

"No digas nada, preferiría hablar yo primero"

escuche a través de la bocina, me sobresalte, era la voz de mi mejor amiga, la voz que había esperado escuchar desde hacía mas de tres meses, callé, pretendo escuchar primeramente lo que tenia que decirme antes de bombardearla con una seria de preguntas desesperadas sin sentido.

"Cierta persona, me hizo ver que no puedo evadir la vida y es por ello que te hablo, siento no haberte dicho ni siquiera adiós y muchos menos platicarte las razones de mi desaparición tan repentina, espero y puedas perdonarme"

"Sam…"

trate de decirle que lo que mas me importaba era saber que ella estaba bien  
"No Danny, no me interrumpas, se que no fue una buena decisión el no haber enfrentado las cosas de frente, no quiero esconderme mas"

Fue entonces cuando el silencio robo nuestras voces.

"¿te importaría vernos para poder platicar?, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar"

"Claro que si" conteste sin pensarlo.

Fin de Flash Back

Han pasado mas de dos semanas desde aquella llamada, es el día en el que quedamos de vernos nuevamente sobre aquella colina en la cual desde niños nos gustaba jugar, pero a diferencia de lo que pude haber pensado con anterioridad, mas que sentirme nervioso por hablarle de nuevo, estaba inundado completamente por un sentimiento desquiciante que me orillaba a desear protegerla incluso con mi propia vida.

Y es que si, había cometido un grave error del que quizás podría arrepentirme toda mi vida…había olvidado la advertencia que hacia mas e un mes me había hecho Dark, el cual, seguramente ya estaría por enterado de nuestro encuentro y por tanto, no habría marcha atrás.

Existían dos opciones que trate de meditar en mi mente, la primera, no llegar, aunque esto provocaría que él tuviera la posibilidad de atacarla a ella sola, la segunda, llegar y defenderla de aquel fantasma con todas mis fuerzas.

Definitivamente, tomaría la segunda opción.

Con muy poca dificultad llegué hasta el punto en donde habíamos quedado de encontrarnos, para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba ahí, sentada sobre el pasto verde del lado este del lugar, había cambiado mucho, su cabello negro era aun mas largo y su ropa…había cambiado su falda por unos jeans y su blusa de manga corta por una negra de manga larga, fue todo lo que habría podido ver desde aquella perspectiva.

Me senté a un lado suyo, ella no parecía estar conciente ello pues en ciertos momentos su mirada se fijaba inertemente sobre el atardecer que acababa de empezar.

-Estaba segura de que vendrías, nunca lo dude – dijo volteando su mirada violeta para cruzarse por unos breves instantes con la mía, no pude evitarlo, yo voltee hacia el lado contrario tratando de evitar que ella descubriese que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.  
-¿puedo comenzar con mis preguntas?- le pregunte sin voltear a verla era claro que mi mayor preocupación era la posible aparición de Dark en cualquier instante.

Ella no respondió, para mi mayor sorpresa Sam decidió abrasarme sin el previo aviso correspondiente, era la primera vez que lo hacia de esa forma, correspondí a aquel gesto, pude sentir su cabello por debajo de mi cabeza, eso indicaba que en el tiempo transcurrido yo había crecido, ahora era mas alto que ella.

-Huí porque hace algún tiempo me dieron la noticia de que tengo cáncer en la garganta y no es curable, pase la etapa de la negación, no quería dejar este mundo, ni a Tucker y sobre todo a ti…todo este tiempo estuve en un tratamiento dentro de un hospital….

-Sam…

No pude hablar mas, mi peor pesadilla ocurrió, frente a nosotros dos la aparición de Dark era completamente visible, este con sonrisa complacida, nos veía de forma sarcástica, yo me solté de Sam, trate de transformarme, no me fue posible, definitivamente, mis fuerzas estaban muy bajas y eso me impedía hacer algún intento mas.

-¡maldición!- dije, eso no estaba entre mis posibilidades.

-¿pero que haces?, no tengo la intención de afectar a alguno de ustedes dos, definitivamente ahora puedes llamarme sweet Dark, he enmendado mi camino – hablo sarcásticamente mi yo del futuro.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!- grite, era desquiciante que me tratase como si fuera un idiota.

-Sabes que rompiste nuestro acuerdo, pero no te lo cobrare, para que veas tengo una solución a tus problemas- comento acercándose demasiado a mi.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Voltee, era la voz de Sam, seguramente algo le había ocurrido, y así era, estaba atada de las manos a un "árbol fantasma" por así decirlo, lo supe de inmediato, eran aquellas campanillas e frío las que eclipsaban mis poderes.

-¿Maleza? – pregunte atónito.

Así era detrás e mi amiga, el fantasma autodenominado "padre de las plantas" hizo su aparición, envuelto completamente en lianas tan gruesas como su propia cabeza de pájaro.

Trate de correr lo mas que pude para liberar a Sam, me fue imposible, Dark me tomo por mi pie derecho impidiéndome moverme.

-¿pero que haces?, maleza solo esta aquí porque quiere darte un regalo, encontramos una forma de curar a tu novia… quieras o no quieras lo haremos.

-Así es chico fantasma, necesito… a la … flor de mi jardín.

-¡Llévatela!- ordeno Dark.

-¡Danny!...- escuche entre sombras su grito, mi mente perdió sentido y mis ojos se cerraron sin mi consentimiento…

-Que fácil es hacer dormir a un humano ¡Bendito cloroformo!

Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan, este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito aunque solo esperaba que alguien mas me diera su opinión y aquí esta lo prometido, muchas gracias Cristy , amiga, eres la causante de este nuevo cap., espero y sea de tu agrado.


	8. jaula de oro

El ultimo Pétalo de Flor  
Cap. 6  
(Abril)

Jaula de oro.

Ver como Danny se desvanecía en un sueño provocado por terceros, fue de lo mas aterrador que me pude haber imaginado, la impotencia de saber que en ese instante era incapaz de mover siquiera un pequeño músculo de mi cuerpo, era intolerable, incluso para las fuerzas que no sabia ni de donde, en ciertos momentos afloraban.

El haber sido atrapada por maleza, me causaba en lo más literal de las palabras…la muerte, "bienvenida hija", la voz del fantasma sosteniéndome con infinidad de lianas y pronunciando la palabra que mas odiaba en el mundo taladraba mis oídos y mi cabeza de una forma…constante.

Y pese a mis esfuerzos por tratar desmedidamente de escapar, los cuales fueron inútiles, fui ocultada detrás de un montón de campanillas de nieve, aquellas flores que en un momento de mi pasado tantas dificultades le habían provocado a mi mejor amigo, y, aunque fueran unas plantas que eclipsaban los poderes de los fantasmas, y que yo no era uno de ellos, eran suficientemente resistentes como para retenerme con muy poca dificultad.

Las esporas de sueño, ya no eran mucho de mi agrado como lo había pensado en mi primer encuentro con ellas, cambie de opinión, ciertamente era indescifrable en algunos momentos la forma en la que podía haber tomado las cosas.

El sueño profundo recorriéndome rápidamente, mi ultimo llamado hacia Danny, mi frustrado intento por desatarme, eran las ultimas tres imágenes que mi mente podría recordar posteriores a mi perdida de conciencia.

(…)

El dolor de cabeza, era, hasta cierto punto, intolerable, mis ojos tuvieron la necesidad entonces de abrirse, la imagen que pude percibir puede describirse en una sola palabra:  
Verde… y no era el color de alguna habitación con mal o buen gusto, era tan solo el color de la gran cantidad de plantas que iluminadas en escasos segundos por algún tipo de luz fluorescente se esparcían totalmente por el lugar.

Darme cuenta de que la realidad era que yo me encontraba de nuevo "vegetarizada" fue un punto adicional a los demás que ya embargaban mi memoria.

El vestido de plantas cubriéndome no era necesariamente diferente al que en cierta ocasión, pese a no recordarlo, había sido de mi posesión. Y era más que verdad, mi primer contacto con

Maleza no me había producido nada más allá que un mal sabor de boca con pasto y en general ni Tucker y mucho menos Danny tuvieron la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme a detalle lo ocurrido durante aquel "trance". Aunque muy en el fondo estaba conciente de que seguramente había hecho una o varias estupideces. 

Lo del vestido verde es caso muy aparte, sabia por casualidad de el tras una visita a Danny en su casa, para ser mas exacta, su habitación, mi amigo no estaba, no así su computadora encendida que me mostraba aquella escena dibujada seguramente por el mismo, la verdad, no quise saber mas…

-Hija…

La voz resonante e imponente me saco de mis pensamientos, desde un principio, no tuve la menor intención de contestar a su llamado.

-Hija, me decepcionas…veamos cuanto tiempo soportara la flor de mi jardín…sin luz…sin agua.

Fue lo último que escuche, las esporas del sueño lograban su cometido en mi, no pude ni tuve la posibilidad de apelar mi sentencia, posterior a ello todo podría resumirse en una sola palabra: cautiverio.

Pudiendo haber sido un día, y hasta quizás un año, no tuve la capacidad de contar los días transcurridos porque ¿Qué mas daba si tardaba el encierro un segundo o toda una eternidad?, estar escondida tras cuatro paredes de plantas, sin posibilidades de salir era sencillamente frustrante.

Cada día, me era llevada alguna especie de comida, vegetales, para variar, y aquel, no era la excepción… mas igual que en otras ocasiones…yo no comí nada, eso era lo extraño, en todo aquel tiempo yo nunca me debilite incluso puedo decir que en ciertos momentos yo me sentí mas fuerte que en otros días, mas no puedo decir lo mismo de mi voz, que poco a poco parecía extinguirse…, pero había algo nuevo, fui sacada de mi jaula natural…

La idea volando sobre mi cabeza de que quizás habría sido sacada para una posible "transformación", no fue lo más sensato que me pude haber imaginado.  
Mis ojos se abrieron grandemente, para mi sorpresa él estaba ahí, Danny, mirándome fijamente mientras era apresado con fuerza por Dark impidiéndole alguna clase de movimiento.

Transcurrió poco tiempo antes de que Maleza me colocara retenida frente a frente con mi amigo, le mire, él desvió su mirada azul, tuve un mal presentimiento, seguramente las cosas no estaban muy bien.

-Aquí esta tu novia, completa, como te lo prometí, ahora cumple la parte de nuestro trato, yo ya he cumplido, faltas tu.- menciono Dark de forma convincentemente perfecta, sin titubear,

"trato", asas no era muy buenas noticias, Danny se caracterizaba por ser despistado, era así desde que yo lo conocí, y seguramente nunca dejaría de serlo, pero, esto traía muchos problemas, pues además de serlo seguramente ya habría cometido algún tipo de tontería sin mi conocimiento.

-¿y estas seguro de que funcionara?- pregunto mi amigo, sin nunca voltearme a ver, era mas que obvio que tenia alguna reilación conmigo.  
-Te lo explicare sencillamente…- comenzó su "yo" futuro – los poderes de Maleza han curado a tu novia, y hay también una para ti, si aceptas, el ectogranium descompuesto en una síntesis química tendrá la capacidad de curarte a ti también, el único pago que pido, es… un mes de tus servicios. ¿Acaso no quieres vivir igual que ella?

"No" trate de gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me fue posible, terriblemente me di cuenta de que mi voz había dejado de existir, quise decirle que yo no estaba curada y que el pacto que seguramente aceptaría, solo lo alejaría de mi…

Dark soltó a Danny, Maleza se alejo de mi, el fantasma de piel azulada y cabello blanco, me tomo de un brazo…sentí frío, quise gritar, lamentablemente no pude.

-¿Aceptas el trato, aceptas tomar el ectogranium?, ¿quieres vivir junto a tu amiga?, pregunto sonriente el fantasma.

Danny bajo la mirada, parecía meditarlo constantemente, se agarro la cabeza, de lejos pude saber que experimentaba un juego de ideas y posibles soluciones, pero trato de analizarlo perfectamente.

Dark sonrío, sus planes estaban a punto de causar efecto, acerco su cara a la mía e inevitablemente me dijo al oído…

-Daniel es tonto, tu morirás, si acepta, el será completamente fantasma y trabajara eternamente para mi, he visto el futuro… es perfecto…Adiós Samantha…

Continuara.

No deberían perdonarme, me tarde siglos en subir el sig cap. Espero no se hayan molestado conmigo. Y si es asi, muy complacida recibire cualquier tipo de quejas que realmente me merezco… desde aquí, desde mi clase de embriología y la de anatomía….

Nos vemos (espero muy pronto), seguramente pasando mi primer periodo de exámenes en mi carrera de medinina.

bye


	9. no quiero verte llorar

El ultimo Pétalo de Flor

(Mayo)

No quiero verte llorar

No me había percatado concientemente del momento exacto en el que me introduje en medio de un arma de dos filos…pero existía algo que en ese instante ocupaba por completo mi mente y mis decisiones y ese "algo" tenia un nombre completo…Samantha, Sam…Mi mejor amiga, y si la vida me hubiera dado la oportunidad completa…quizás algo mas…

Frente a mí, solo perpetuaban dos posibilidades: la primera…quedarme con ella en este mundo, pagando a cambio de ello un mes de mi libertad.  
El segundo…dejarla, desaparecer de la faz de un universo que pese a todo verdaderamente deseaba vivir.

En pocas palabras…era un juego de todo o nada.

En definitiva…solo pude cavilar en mi cabeza una sola opción…aquella que cumpliera perfectamente y en el que ella no estuviese en riesgo, tome aire, había tomado una decisión y…estaba plenamente seguro de que por nada en el mundo la cambiaria de idea.

Los papeles se habían invertido sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello, ahora yo era sostenido con fuerza por Maleza, y Sam… Por Dark, ya no podía soportarlo más.

-He tomado mi decisión -mencione robando completamente la atención del fantasma de piel azulada como un ultimo intento porque éste dejara de acercarse tanto a mi amiga.

Para mi sorpresa, mi plan funcionó, Dark soltó a Sam y se acerco rápidamente hasta el lugar en donde yo me encontraba apresado. Me miro con furia, aunque muy en el fondo pude notar su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se dispuso entonces a escucharme con plena y confiada atención, incluso mas de la que yo pudiera llegar a soportar, comencé a sentirme poco a poco acorralado.

De igual forma que mi amiga, fui liberado de mi opresión, en definitiva y pese a querer ocultarlo supe inmediatamente de que se trataba de una mas de sus crueles estrategias, fingí no tener interés en ello.

El rostro de "mi yo futuro" mirándome maliciosamente, no atrajo por completo mi atención…sino una nueva imagen que detrás de él comenzaba a llevarse a cabo, Sam se desvaneció, no puedo asegurar que completamente pues no paso nada mas lejos que una pequeña caída hasta el suelo verde en el que después de ello permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida y arrodillada, quise ayudarla…decirle que las cosas no estarían mal y que nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara…lamentablemente no pude hacerlo…

-¿entiendes ahora que puedo acabar con ella en el momento que me plazca? –sonrío Dark tomándome fuertemente por el cuello – Me desesperare y puedo llegar a cometer alguna estupidez ¡Quiero escuchar que es lo que has decidido!.

-Yo….

No pude terminar de dar a conocer mi respuesta, fui soltado bruscamente, no cai, mis poderes fantasmas aun eran un poco fuertes como para evitar mi caída repentina sobre el suelo, pero eso, era el menor de mis problemas, el fantasma de piel azul que hasta hacia unos momentos me mantenía sujeto sobre el aire emitió un profundo grito de dolor…voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo, había una imagen que pese a ser conocida me negué de todas formas a reconocer.

Sam estaba ahí, enfadada, molesta, brillante, con una inevitable aura de maldad, no tardo en propiciarle un fuerte golpe con algunas ramas a Dark quien en respuesta trato de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Me paralice, algo muy dentro de mi me había puesto a reflexionar en que nunca me había puesto a pensar que podría suceder si en cierta parte de nuestra vida los papeles podían haber sido invertidos, ahora lo sabia…

Flash back.

Eran constantes las discusiones que teníamos respecto a tipos de opiniones diferentes, aunque muy en el fondo los dos sabíamos perfectamente que pese a dejarnos de hablar y gritarnos, no podríamos llegar a dejar de ser amigos por mas de dos horas, estaba comprobado, lo habíamos intentado miles de veces, irónicamente.

"sabes que no me gusta ser quien tiene que esperar a quien alguien la salve, me siento completamente capaz de defenderme por mi misma"  
reclamo mi amiga furiosamente mientras arrugaba completamente una hoja arrancada de su libreta y la aventaba lo mas fuerte que pudo contra mi.  
"Tucker y tu son mis mejores amigos, no puedo permitir que algo malo les pase por involucrarlos en esto de los fantasmas"  
Trate de hacerle entender que era por su bienestar.  
"¿no me crees capaz de defenderme?, ¡dímelo Daniel Fenton!.  
Exploto.  
"eres la chica mas fuerte que he conocido… pero.."  
"¿entonces que es lo que sucede?.  
"tuve miedo"  
"¿de que?"  
"era un fantasma, pudo haberte lastimado"  
"¡Por favor Daniel, era simplemente el fantasma de las cajas!, algunas veces me gustaría que sintieras que es lo que se siente no poder hacer nada y que alguien mas lo haga por ti"  
"¿solo tuviste una hoja de papel como defensa?,"  
Bromee, tratando de disipar su enfado mientras sostenía el proyectil en mis manos  
"¡ya callate1"  
Salio corriendo, era la tercera discusión que llevábamos en la semana, tomando en cuenta que no pasábamos siquiera del martes.  
Preferí disculparme, y eso significaba buscarla, no había problema, algunas veces era totalmente predecible…como lo había pensado…estaba en el parque, sentada en una banca mirando el enorme jardín que se levantaba incongruente, me senté junto a ella, la mire a los ojos, correspondió a mi gesto.  
"lo siento"  
Dijimos al unísono, fue algo incomodo.  
"Danny, no ha pasado mas de una hora desde que nos peleamos, de nuevo"  
"eso es perfecto para mi no quiero un segundo mas"  
Conteste

Fin de flash back

Y ahora, su deseo se había hecho realidad, yo no tenia la posibilidad de ayudarle, los rayos fantasma de mis manos no tenían la suficientemente fuerza ni siquiera para matar una mosca y como humano, no podría hacer nada mas que salir corriendo.

Trate de engañarme haciéndome pensar en que Sam estaba poseída por Maleza, como dije, solo fue un engaño, definitivamente era ella, no alguien mas, tuve la impresión de que era completamente un fantasma me asuste… de nuevo era… "la reina Sam" y quizás ahora, en diferencia al pasado ahora seria bajo su propia voluntad, eso no era lo mas correcto para mi.

Con facilidad logro hacer decaer la fuerza de Dark, los constantes ataques de plantas, lianas, flores de sangre y demás, lograban plenamente su cometido, el golpe final de mi amiga "transformada" fueron las esporas de sueño que hicieron dormir al fantasma con suma facilidad.

- ¡Me las pagaran, juro que mas las pagaran! – fueron las ultimas palabras de un muy enfadado y adormitado fantasma.

Sam, sonrío con satisfacción, pese a pensar en que posterior a ello perdería su transformación, yo estuve muy equivocado.

Estábamos frente a frente, solos en la zona fantasma a un lado de mi maléfico futuro quien inconciente dormía… yo era Danny Phantom ella era la Reina Sam, éramos simplemente dos fantasmas mirándonos fijamente…

-Sam… ¿estas bien? – trate de obtener alguna especie de respuesta.  
-Perfectamente, nunca me había sentido mejor – contesto.

- Sam, quisiera decirte algo… - las palabras no salían de mi boca con la mayor sensatez que yo pude haber deseado.  
- Espera Danny, quisiera hablar yo primero.  
-Esta bien… - acepte escucharla primero.

Mi gótica amiga se acerco lentamente a mi, en realidad nunca me lo pude haber imaginado, nuestras respiraciones fueron agitadas, comencé a sentir frío, supuse inmediatamente que eran señas de mi nerviosismo, ella pareció disfrutarlo, me sonrío, me tomo por el cuello, temblé.

-Danny… ¡Debes de morir! – me dijo desquiciadamente

Continuara….


	10. inmortal

El Ultimo Pétalo de flor

Cap. 8

Inmortal

(Junio)

Samantha nunca había visto las cosas que sucedían en su vida desde el tipo de perspectiva que le podría permitir un mejor conocimiento de si misma, era hora de tomar el control de su mente, de hacerla a un lado y luchar por mis intereses, era tiempo de existir.

Daniel, bueno, Danny, no era en si, parte de mis planes iniciales, aunque era evidente que para lograr mis objetivos tendría que deshacerme de él, en realidad fue mucho mas fácil de lo que pude haberme imaginado, basto tan solo una mirada llena de odio mas tres simples palabras: ¡debes de morir!, para alejarlo de mi.

Tenia varios puntos a mi favor, el primero, una serie de poderes fantasmas que podría controlar a voluntad, segundo, un cuerpo que podría permitirme "vivir" y por ultimo, no menos importante, una identidad que me permitiría hacer lo que yo quisiera sin que las personas conocidas de Samantha sospecharan que en si, yo no era ella, sino su parte fantasma hija de Maleza quien acababa de "renacer" y tomar el control de lo que le pertenecía, desde hacia mas de tres años…

Salir de la zona fantasma no trajo ninguna complicación mayor y llegar a la casa de mi "huésped" fue fácilmente descifrable, después de todo yo poseía sus recuerdos. Decidí entrar a su habitación de forma intangible evitando así seguros cuestionamientos por parte de sus padres.

Me recosté sobre su cama, me sentí exhausta así que deshice la transformación, convirtiéndome así en la común y corriente aunque algo loca Samantha Manson.

Me hundí interminablemente en un mar de pensamientos cavilando diferentes posibilidades y cada una de ellas terminaba inevitablemente en e nombre de alguien…Danny Phantom, el chico fantasma.

-Cariño, ¿hace cuando llegaste? – escuche a una madre evidentemente preocupada, culpable de mi repentino sobresalto.

-Hace un par de horas – repuse confiadamente.

-No te vi llegar, además no me gusta que algas sin decir a donde vas.

-Así es Sa.., es decir, así soy yo, me conoces… - conteste airada.

-Lo se, es eso lo que me preocupa – contesto acariciando mi cabello, me aleje, no quise experimentar ninguna especie de sentimiento.

- Quiero regresar a la escuela, mañana mismo…- expuse obstinadamente, en realidad ese paso era el primero de los que necesitaba dar.

-No cariño, no quisiera arriesgarte, además mañana tienes cita con tu doctor y ….

-¡Si no me dejas ir a la escuela, ten por seguro que no me llevaras ni a rastras a ver a ese tipo! – rete a quien se suponía era mi "mama".

-De acuerdo…

Abrir los ojos en constantes ocasiones durante la madrugada no era una sensación muy agradable, pese a ser la primera noche en la que experimentaba la sensación de sueño, no pude conciliarlo, los miles de pensamientos rondando mi cabeza fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedirme descansar.

Los estragos del desvelo hicieron su presencia por la mañana, me mire al espejo, tenia enormes ojeras, trate de cubrirlas bajo una capa de maquillaje negro, funciono, no se veía tan mal, después de todo se suponía que yo era gótica. Me vestí, como siempre ella lo hacia…no era tan malo como lo había pensado.

Decidí salir por la ventana, eso era perfecto, poseía cualidades que casi nadie tenia a excepción de…ese tonto.

El camino a Casper High, fue tranquilo hasta un cierto punto, el viento movió mi cabello negro, una gota cayó sobre mi nariz, voltee el rostro hacia el cielo, ahí, una enorme cantidad de nubes negras parecían caerse en cualquier momento. Mi falta de atención inevitablemente contrajo alguna especie de consecuencia, tropecé con una roca, perdí el equilibrio, me acerque al suelo sin yo así desearlo.

-¿te encuentras bien?.

Una voz conocida retumbo en mis oídos, abrí los ojos, era Daniel, aquel tonto de ojos azules quien me sostenía entre sus brazos, le mire confundida.

-Estoy perfectamente – respondí, soltándome inmediatamente de él y acelerando el paso inconcientemente, el ojiazul prosiguió camino junto conmigo, por algunos instantes permanecimos en total silencio.

-¿regresas a la escuela? – me pregunto nerviosamente.

-Si.

-¿te has sentido mejor?

-Si

-¿Cómo lograste salir de la zona fantasma tan rápido?

-No quiero hablar de ese tema…

-¿Nunca quisiste matarme verdad?

-Por supuesto que no..

-¿Pero como es que tu…

-Danny, estaba poseída por Maleza, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo?

-¿Lo sabes?

-¿Acaso no debería de saberlo?

-Se supone que no…quien te lo…

-Tucker, fue una indiscreción suya.

-Me asustaste, creí que Dark podría hacerte algo, desapareció después de que tu lo hiciste.

-¿A si?, yo no sabia – por lo menos él no sabia que era lo que yo había hecho con ese entupido fantasma, definitivamente esa seria una de mis futuras sorpresas.

Seguimos caminando, la secuencia de preguntas incomodas parecía haber terminado y eso era un gran alivio para mi, definitivamente mis contestaciones no eran las mas seguras que podía haber dado pero eran pensadas en cierta estrategia posterior.

La lluvia descargo su furia sobre la ciudad, sobre nosotros también, debo confesar que fue una sensación en cierto modo placentera, nunca lo había sentido de esa forma, la satisfacción acabo cuando sentí el frío del agua empapándome y el cuerpo de Samantha pareció resentirlo…comenzó a estornudar, ¡No! Un resfriado no era una opción correcta para el momento.

-No deberías mojarte, podrías enfermar, no deseo que te pase nada, ven aquí. – dijo el amigo de Samantha.

Quede inmóvil, sentir sus brazos abrazándome terminaron por romper completamente el muro que desde un principio interpuse entre él y yo.  
Hizo que yo recargara mi cabeza contra su pecho, cubriéndome lo más que podía de la insecable lluvia, pude sentir su respiración agitada, era claro que estaba nervioso y aunque yo no quisiera aceptarlo yo me encontraba de la misma manera.

Sentimientos, son una debilidad humana imprescindible que acaban con las fuerzas de todo ser y los hacen cometer tonterías, lunes 11 de junio, ese día yo comenzaba a experimentar uno de ellos, un sentimiento que parecía robarme el aliento a cada segundo transcurrido.

-Sam…quiero decirte algo

Calle, lo mire a sus ojos azules, me perdí en ellos, sentí desvanecerme.

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte…

Se acerco lentamente a mi, trate de evitar a toda costa algún tipo de contacto pero había una especie de fuerza interna que me impedía realizar cualquier tipo de movimiento, me sentí débil, impotente, no podía moverme ni cambiar de posición, y lo peor de todo yo parecía disfrutarlo…

-Sam yo…

-Nooooooooooooooooooo

Grite desesperadamente, la cabeza parecía explotarme, la sostuve entre mis manos, el dolor era cada vez mas intenso, supe entonces que Samantha comenzaba a desistir, estaba a punto de recuperar su cuerpo y eso yo no podía permitirlo, no a costa de mi propia existencia.

-¡Quédate en paz, ahora yo soy dueña de tu vida!- le grite a la chica en voz alta, aunque, cometí un error, yo no me encontraba sola, su mejor amigo estaba a poca distancia de mi, se dio cuenta de que yo no era la verdadera Samantha.

-¿Qué le has hecho? – reclamo inmediatamente, comenzó su transformación, las cosas comenzaba a salirse de control, no era bueno.

El ahora transformado chico fantasma comenzó a juntar energía ectoplasmatica en sus manos, quería atacarme…

-¡No te atrevas!, a menos que quieras lastimarla a ella también…

Se detuvo, eso no podría fallar, y así había sido, de esa pequeña batalla yo Salí triunfante, pero el dolor de cabeza no parecía ceder

-Escucha, faltan tres días para que ella no regrese nunca, Danny… no has pensado en dejarla ir… después de todo ella es una humana tu eres un fantasma al igual que yo, podríamos…

-¡Nunca!

-Si así lo quieres…

Salí corriendo, no quería escuchar una humillación mas, el dolor se intensificaba pero no la dejaría salir por nada en el mundo…observe a lo lejos, había un puente, bajo el, un enorme río por el cual corría gran cantidad de agua fluyente de lluvia…lo mire.

-No has pensado en algo ¿verdad?, si yo desaparezco ella lo hará también inevitablemente…

vi. su rostro de horror, voló a toda prisa tratándome de alcanzar, no sabía que yo era mucho más rápida que él…

Me detuve sobre la orilla del barandal, sonreí…la caída fue…en el mas verdadero de los sentidos…

Perfecta.

Continuara…

De verdad mil gracias por esperar a que yo subiera este capitulo.. quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado awww y a quienes han puesto a este fic como su favorito e incluso a mi como autor favorito.. de verdad gracias.. y muchos saludos .n.n nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo 


	11. Dulce

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap. 8 ½

Dulce sacrificio

Desde la perspectiva de Sam.

¿Cuándo hubiera pensado que alguien más pudiera tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mente?, la verdad, nunca.  
La desesperación de ser despojada de mi misma por una fuerza sobrenatural creció con prontitud posteriormente después de esperar la respuesta de mi amigo hacia su futuro maléfico con respecto al tan afamado "trato"

Fue en ese momento cuando fui sacada, por así decirlo, de mi misma, estaba muy familiarizada con el termino "lado fantasma", y quien diría que yo contaba con uno, una mitad fantasma que deseaba existir dejándome a mi en un segundo plano.

La reina Sam, esa era una parte de mí que poseía y que sin embargo desconocía, no soporte más, de cualquier forma, nadie me sostenía y eso termino por dejarme arrodillada en el suelo. A poca distancia, Danny era sostenido fuertemente por Dark, mi amigo noto que algo malo sucedía conmigo, quise decirle que no se preocupara, pero ¿para que esforzarme?, la voz había dejado de ser un punto a mi favor.

La pequeña porción de atmosfera de la que podía tomar un poco de aire, se fue haciendo rápidamente insuficiente, el dolor torturando mi cabeza me agotó completamente, trate de poner resistencia, no fue suficiente…

"¿Para que te esfuerzas?, de todos modos si no es hoy, tomaré el control de ti algún día, he esperado mucho, es hora de que tu lo hagas."  
Dijo una parte de mi mente, comprendí que ella, comenzaba a revelarse contra mí.

"¿Quién eres?"  
Me pregunte a mi misma, era absurdo, pero…de cualquier forma mi vida estaba repleta de cosas extrañas…necesitaba respuestas.  
"¿Quién mas?, soy tu, una parte de ti, que se a cansado de estar arrinconada y sin utilización, soy tu lado fantasma, la hija de Maleza, él me creo para ti.  
"pues regresa de donde has venido y no me causes problemas, que demasiados tengo ya"  
Conteste molesta, claro, sin emitir ningún sonido.  
"Samantha, yo no soy quien debe irse, eres tu quien debes desaparecer, por tu beneficio y el mío…  
"¡Sal de aquí!"

El dolor fue cada vez mas intenso, supe que no tendría oportunidad, la enfermedad me había quitado las fuerzas necesarias y pese a haber opuesto resistencia, acabe por rendirme…ella ganó.

A pesar de notar que no podía controlarme a mi misma, sabia a la perfección que aún podía ver a través de mis ojos, pensar y en ciertos momento "hablar con mi otra mitad" , resumiéndolo en pocas palabras, me convertí en una conciencia sin voz ni voto, después de todo, pocas personas en el mundo toman en cuenta a esa voz interior que les hace pensar dos veces las cosas, ahora, yo era una de esas voces ignoradas.

"¿sabes quien es mi primer objetivo?...tu novio, él fue quien se deshizo de mi…hace mas de tres años"  
Me dijo…retándome.  
"¡el no es mi novio!"  
"Lo que tu digas"

Para ella fue muy fácil deshacerse de Dark, la utilización de poderes "naturales", le eran fáciles de llevar a cabo y las esporas del sueño de mucha utilidad.

Suspire a pesar de no haber sido yo, mi cuerpo había logrado liberar a mi amigo de un final seguro, pero eso, no era nada del final feliz que pude haber imaginado.

Mi lado fantasma se acerco a Danny, lo pude ver, estaba feliz, quizás porque ni él ni yo habíamos recibido un solo rasguño, se acerco a mi, quise decirle que no era seguro, que me preocupaba lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo y que lo que menos quería era dañarlo en un ataque de ira de ella…

"debes morir"

Me vi abalanzándome sobre él, debía impedirlo, por mas enojada que en ciertos momentos pudiera haber estado nunca seria capaz de hacer algo como eso, para mi sorpresa tuve por escasos segundos de nuevo el control, tiempo suficiente para desaparecer lo mas rápido que pude de ahí.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente, había impedido que la hija de Maleza cometiera una tontería con alguien a quien yo…

"Te odio Samantha"  
De nuevo perdí el control, ella estaba molesta, golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, a mi, no me dolió, a ella, si.  
No le conteste…no era necesario.  
"pero escúchame bien, tarde o temprano tomaré venganza…Daniel pagara todo lo que me hizo".

El camino de regreso a Amity Park fue tranquilo, por fortuna ni ella, ni yo, nos dirigimos la palabra y eso fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho. Era de noche, llegamos a mi habitación intangiblemente, esa fue una sensación extraña, las pocas veces que había atravesado alguna pared había sido con ayuda de Danny, era extraño que ahora pudiera hacerlo…sola.

La platica de ella con mi madre no me produjo algún sentimiento extraño, la única duda surgida que pude haber reconocido fue el hecho de querer regresar a la escuela, seguramente planearía alguna estrategia posterior.

La interminable noche…fue eterna, puse en practica mi venganza, ella deseaba descansar, yo no quería hacerlo, comencé a hablarle muchas, muchas veces hasta hartarla, fue gracioso para mi…en ningún momento la deje dormir mas lejos que un minuto, ella parecía desesperarse, los estragos se vieron en mi al siguiente día, pero ¿Qué importaba?, la fantasma tendría que cargar con esos estragos.

De nuevo salimos por la ventana…

El camino a Casper High se me hizo algo incomodo, ella parecía pensar muchas cosas y pese a mis esfuerzos nunca pude saber de que planes se trataban eso fue desquiciante, parecía meditar las cosas una y otra vez, yo hice lo mismo, trate de hundirme en mis propios pensamientos para planear alguna estrategia para liberarme.

Casi se cae, eso me produjo cierta satisfacción, la cual desapareció en el preciso instante en que vi a Danny abrazando a mí mitad fantasma, brotó entonces algo que…aun no quiero aceptar.

Danny trató de obtener respuestas a sus dudas, ella no supo muy bien que decir, para mi mala suerte salió bien librada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pese a verla no pude sentirla, eso era frustrante, mi amigo camino al lado nuestro, lo vi pensativo, lo conocía muy bien, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba nervioso, note como gran cantidad de veces trato de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero…no podía.

Estornude, los efectos de la lluvia hacían estragos en mi…no entendí si enfermarme en ese instante seria un punto negativo o positivo para mi.

Temblé, me sonroje, era parte de una conciencia y por ello no podía sentir nada…corporal, pero el abrazo de Danny hacia ella, fue plenamente perceptible por mi. No lo pude soportar, él nuca había hecho algo así…conmigo, me sentí celosa, debo aceptarlo.

-Sam debo decirte algo…

Sus palabras titubeantes me dieron a conocer algo que sospechaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, en definitiva, no permitiría que mi tonta mitad fantasma disfrutara de algo que era para mi, no podía aceptarlo…juego psicológico era la única opción que podía poner en practica.

"¿Por qué cierras los ojos?"  
Comencé mi juego de palabras.  
"eso es plenamente normal"  
Contesto ella.  
"no será porque estas nerviosa"  
"¡jamás! Yo no tengo sentimientos."  
"¿segura?  
"plenamente"  
"¿entonces porque te has sonrojado?"  
"¿yo?...debe de ser el calor"  
"¿calor? ¿Cuál calor? Esta lloviendo"  
"ya cállate"  
"¿se siente bien verdad?, estas completamente inmovilizada entre sus brazos ¿a que le tienes miedo?"  
"a nada"  
"estas nerviosa, sonrojada, inmovilizada y pareces una pequeña niña perdida…no has pensado en que tal vez…"  
"¡cállate!"  
"si quieres que lo haga, ¡regresa a donde perteneces!"  
"¡nunca!"  
"sabes que tarde o temprano lo harás, no soportaras y desaparecerás temblando de miedo como una tonta"

Funciono, mi plan daba resultados, ella comenzaba a sufrir los mismos estragos que en un principio había padecido yo, sentí como una pequeña parte de mi regresaba poco a poco a donde pertenecía…casi, lo estaba logrando.

-Noooooooooooo

Ella, no aguanto mas…seguramente el dolor era insoportable

"ahora vez lo que se siente"  
Le recordé

-¡Quédate en paz, ahora yo soy dueña de tu vida!-

Había cometido un gran error, Danny se dio cuenta un poco de que era lo que me sucedía, error para ella, para mi.

Danny miro a mis ojos, sabia yo que el podía ver que dentro de ese cuerpo me encontraba encerrada, me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y…se transformo…inevitablemente deseaba ayudarme.

Las amenazas propiciadas por mi otra mitad para con mi amigo dieron resultados, era obvio que Danny no me dañaría, no de una forma física…porque…

Ella estaba desesperada, tomo la primera opción que le vino a la mente, una acción totalmente desesperada, se arrojo desde el puente arrastrándome a mi también…  
Para mi, la caída fue espantosa, y si, me gustaba experimentar la adrenalina en ciertos momentos de mi vida, pero nunca de esa manera.  
Quizás todo valió la pena, en medio de la caída…creo, recupere mi cuerpo…digo creo, porque…no quise saber mas…

¿Qué importaba?, Danny estaba bien, como lo quise desde un principio…nadie, ni yo misma le hizo daño….

Continuara…..

n.n espero les haya gustado n.n NeNa a Vampire-Dark-Girl y SammyKataangTwilight gracias por sus comentarios en verdad n.n espero disfruten este cap. Awww dejen comentarios q me ponen de muy buen humor =)

Se cuidan mucho todos y ahh n. lean mi otro fic.. all i need n.n


	12. Buenas noches

El ultimo pétalo de flor

cap. 9

Buenas noches.

(julio).

Estaba plenamente seguro que en el mundo e incluso mas lejos, existían para mi solo tres razones realmente importantes en la vida, me había costado trabajo reconocerlo, pero ahora, ya no existían dudas. 

La primera, mi familia, mis padres, pese a sus extravagantes formas de ser, eran un gran soporte para mi, y… ¿quien tendría la suficiente capacidad para catalogarlos como "raros"?, siendo yo específicamente el mejor ejemplo. Mi hermana, mi consejera, quizás la mas normal de todos nosotros.

La segunda, mis amigos, ¿Quién podría vivir sin alguno?, yo no, Tucker, el mejor de todos, mi cómplice, mi tapadera, la persona que mas que eso, era mi hermano, no de sangre, pero si de alma… ¿mis otros amigos?, por supuesto que los considero en todo momento…congelación, reloj… ¿Quién diría que entre fantasmas también existe la palabra: amistad?

Y la tercera, ¿Cómo explicarlo sin traicionarme a mi mismo?...Sam, mi mejor amiga, la persona por la que he arriesgado la vida mas de una vez y por quien estaría dispuesto a hacerlo un millón de veces mas, de ser necesario…

Nunca llegue a pensar en la posibilidad de estar alguna vez así con ella, tan cerca, tan confortante, aun notaba su respiración agitada, el miedo desvanecerse lentamente dentro de ella, y el palpitar de su corazón, estábamos sobre la colina admirando el resplandor de la noche de un nuevo día apenas comenzado, yo abrazándola, ella inmune entre mis brazos. Me miró a los ojos, correspondí al gesto, aunque en el instante en que se dio cuenta cambio de expresión y se limito a observar al alrededor.

Noté una pequeña seña de temblor sobre si, se estremeció, fue fácil adivinar lo que sucedía…la temperatura había bajado drásticamente…

-¿Tienes frío? – le pregunte a sabiendas de que no podría escuchar su voz.

Movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa

Me aleje un poco de ella, mi estrategia nueva era…transformarme, y así lo hice…Sam regreso a mis brazos, un pequeño rayo fantasma de parte mía comenzó a iluminarnos, lo había descubierto hacia unos cuantos días atrás, y era de cierto modo benéfico, en cantidad adecuada, mis poderes podían dar una pequeña cantidad de calor.

La escuche suspirar, quise saber en que pensaba, mas entendía a la perfección que ella no contaba con su voz y que yo aun no estaba completamente decidido a preguntarle, en definitiva era un completo cobarde.

La vi separase de mi un poco, tomó su mochila de ella saco una libreta y un lapicero de tinta morada se volteo y alcance a verla escribir ciertas palabras que no logre descifrar, volteo y sonrío, levanto su cuaderno y me mostró lo que había escrito.

"porque lo hiciste Danny"

Leí…me hizo recordar ciertas cosas…

Flash back

El fantasma que poseía a Sam en un ataque de desesperación decidido tomar medidas drásticas…se aventó desde el puente llevándose consigo la vida de mi mejor amiga.

No pensé en nada mas, la desesperación algunas veces lleva a las personas a cometer estupideces, debía actuar rápido y era seguro que debería impedirlo con todas las fuerzas del mundo de ser necesario…

Vi su cuerpo desvanecerse sobre aquel abismo y mi mente se limito a gritar para sus adentros una sola palabra…

¡Sam!.

Volé lo mas rápido que pude, para mi sorpresa logre atraparla entre mis brazos, en definitiva no dejaría que se fuera una vez mas, sobre el cielo acompañado del aire que movía nuestros cabellos negros, mire su profunda mirada violeta y fue entonces cuando supe que verdaderamente era ella…no había dudas.

Era el atardecer lo que hacia el horizonte pudimos ver mientras volábamos sobre el viento.

Fin de flash back

Eran poco mas allá de las doce de la noche… un nuevo mes acababa de comenzar al igual que un día pese a ser cubierto por la perfección de la noche.

Sam me miro, deje mi trance atrás, era obvio que quería una respuesta, una que yo debería formular rápidamente antes de delatarme a mi mismo.

-nunca podría permitir que te sucediera algo, eres mi mejor amiga y de cualquier forma siempre soy el causante de poner en peligro a las personas mas cercanas a mi, no quisiera hacerlo contigo – respondí.

"entonces me gusta estar en peligro"

Me sobresalte, ella también, inevitablemente cruzamos nuevamente las miradas interponiendo entre nosotros la situación extraña que pese a ser extraña sucedía entre nosotros.

"me escuchaste"

"creo que…si"

Acabamos de darnos cuenta de que podíamos comunicarnos algo así como "mentalmente" en absoluto no quería explorar nada mas allá, pero era un alivio el saber que podía escucharla de nuevo

"Esto es extraño"

"lo se" conteste.

"no Danny, soy yo la que no puede hablar, pero ya que tu puedes quisiera escucharte"

-De acuerdo – acepte.

De nuevo se refugio entre mis brazos, permanecimos callados algunos minutos, sentados simplemente, sin comunicarnos…sin vernos, cada quien hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Desde cuando cambio todo?"

-¿A que te refieres? – pregunte totalmente desconcertado al darme cuenta de que ella era la que rompía el hielo entre los dos.

"Si Danny, ¿Cuándo fue que crecimos?, ¿Cuándo fue que dejamos de ser niños?...la vida se ha vuelto un complejo remolino de problemas que algunas veces parece ahogarme"

-No lo se, quizás sea cuestión de madurez – trate de ser cauteloso.

"No me gusta, las pequeñeces de la vida de las que antes disfrutaba, se han convertido tan solo en simples fantasmas"

-Yo soy un fantasma – adquirí obstinadamente

"Danny, es solo una metáfora, no lo tomes tan enserio"

Sonreímos ese era un pequeño gran paso.

"Quisiera detener el tiempo, ¿recuerdas cuando llegue a Amity Park?"

-Perfectamente…- conteste rápidamente – no puedo decir que estuve muy cerca, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que eras diferente a las demás.

"diferente… ¿te has dado cuenta de que no somos iguales a los demás?, claro, cada quien en lo que le corresponde"

-Si, es genial el tener a una amiga, tan o mas rara, que yo.

"Si, es genial"

-Gracias Sam…

"¿Por qué?"

-Si tu no hubieras estado, no habría vivido todo lo que hemos pasado y eso…

"no lo cambiaria por nada" competo mi frase instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo supiste?, ¿acaso puedes escuchar mas allá de lo que pienso y quiero que escuches – pregunte asustado, eso no me era muy conveniente.

"Quizás"

-Sam…. – reclame.

"Digamos, que… Daniel Fenton, eres muy obvio"

-Pero yo…

"No es cierto… ¿o si?"

Era un tonto, no pude evitar mi nerviosismo y el que me hubiera tomado por sorpresa, me sonroje completamente al imaginar que quizás ella, sabría perfectamente lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza, y pareció notarlo"

"Danny… "

-¿si?...

"Es tarde, creo que tengo sueño, ya no aguanto mas…"

-Te llevare a casa..- inquirí tratándome de levantar, no pude, ella me detuvo.

"No, hoy no"

-De acuerdo…

"Platícame algo, no quiero dormirme"

-Esta bien…¿recuerdas la primera vez que vimos al fantasma de las cajas?...

Platicando una y muchas tonterías, Sam nunca pareció perder la concentración en las cosas que en ciertos momento parecían escaparse de mi boca sin hacerlo por mi propia voluntad.

-Y cuando Gregor y tu salieron del centro comercial… ustedes…

"¿No que no nos habías espiado?, lo juraste"

- Lo siento… quería protegerte, no era de mi confianza, y al ultimo tu te diste cuenta por ti misma" , siento haberte mentido.

"Disculpa aceptada"

El tiempo paso rápidamente quizás el resquicio de un próximo amanecer fue lo que mas llamo la atención… habían sido mas de seis horas juntos y para mi, no eran suficientes.

"Antes disfrutaba ver el amanecer en completa soledad, ahora ya no es lo mismo, hace falta algo mas"

-Es cierto…a mi también me hace falta algo…

"¿Qué?

- Lo he meditado mucho y ahora se que es ese pedazo del rompecabezas que me negaba a armar – oculte mi mirada de la de mi amiga, evadiendo cualquier contacto – me hacías falta tu…

No obtuve respuesta, se había quedado completamente dormida… La cargue, en el trayecto hasta su casa no emitió un solo sonido, era increíble verla dormir con tan apacible caracterización.

Atravesamos intangiblemente una de las paredes de su habitación, esa era una ventaja, la deje sobre su cama, la cubrí del frío matutino con la colcha roja que reposaba ahí mismo y la mire una vez mas…  
-Buenas noches, Sam…

mi voluntad fue quebrada, decidí velar sus sueños un tiempo mas, entre ellos, escuche algunas palabras que… me costaron trabajo asimilar. Una de ellas fue…mi nombre, una y otra vez…¿significaba eso algo?

Continuara….


	13. Respirando por ultima vez

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap- 11

Respirando por última vez

(Septiembre)

Había leído mi diario, no había dudas, mi cuaderno abierto sobre la cama y su extraña forma de comportarse la delataban completamente. Seguramente ahora estaría enterada de la causa de mi aparente desaparición y de la inminente necesidad de comportarme fríamente frente a ella.

Rompí rápidamente el contacto propiciado por el abrazo que mi amiga me daba, me vio nerviosamente, seguramente gracias a mi extraña reacción y mi entupido miedo, quise decirle e informarle que era lo mejor, que mis sentimientos estaban volviéndome loco y que quería evitar a toda costa algo de lo que en un futuro próximo pudiera yo arrepentirme.

-Sam, necesito estar solo – le comente desviando totalmente mi mirada de su posible alcance.

"Entiendo, pero recuerda que si te hace falta algo o una amiga para escucharte, siempre podrás contar conmigo"

Fue lo último que me hizo saber, posterior a ello, la observe alejarse hasta la puerta de mi habitación intentando salir rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunte confuso

"irme"

-Es demasiado tarde, seria mejor si te acompañara hasta tu casa – le hice saber.

"No lo creo, yo también quisiera estar sola y si aparece el fantasma de las cajas ten por seguro que podré defenderme, Nos vemos mañana Danny"

La vi alejarse, desapareció posterior al golpe de mi puerta, estaba cansado, la visita antes hecha a la zona fantasma me había agotado demasiado, incluso más de lo necesario.

Decidí recostarme sobre la cama, tratar de conciliar un poco el sueño que desde unos días antes parecía haber desaparecido de mi.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la palabra…ectogranium, de esa sustancia poco común dependía todo, era la diferencia palpable entre existir y dejar de estarlo.

De cierto modo, el desenlace final, se había convertido en un pensamiento poco recurrente en mi mente, entendía de antemano que la palabra "muerte" no significaba para mi específicamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sino un intersección en la cual mi lado humano se desvanecería, no así el fantasma que permanecería conmigo el resto de la eternidad.

Era cierto, yo les tenia miedo a los fantasmas, era algo con lo que poco a poco aprendí a vivir al ser uno de ellos, después de todo las cosas no serian peores que eso, había pensado en el pasado, definitivamente me había equivocado.

En absoluto, no pude dormir por más intentos realizados, ese no fue un impedimento para que los primeros rayos del amanecer entrantes por mi ventana alumbraran mi rostro una vez más

Opte por levantarme, tenia que ir a la escuela para no perder mas clases y arruinar mi vida académica, me vestí, unos jeans, tenis y una playera serian suficientes, baje hasta la cocina, ahí, mis padres e incluso mi hermana se encontraban ya desayunando, elegí tomar un vaso de leche, después de todo mi estomago aun no quería probar nada.

-Mira Maddie ahora si esta listo el canción fantasmal 2000 Fenton, parece un milagro que este bebe ya este listo. – escuche nuevamente emocionado a mi padre quien por todos lados nos presumía su nuevo invento.

-¿Y que hace?, y lo as importante aun… ¿sabes siquiera si sirve? – Pregunto Jazz obstinadamente, pese al tiempo, era notable como mi hermana no cambiaba su forma de pensar en cuanto al trabajo de nuestros padres.

-¡Jazmine!, me ofendes, es un aparato que al escuchar algunas cuantas palabras de un fantasma las traducirá en una canción que podamos entender y que reflejara completamente sus sentimientos, en cuanto a si sirva, seria buena idea probarlo, ¡Vamos Danny, di algo!...

Odiaba esa parte de la mañana, desde que mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi lado fantasma, me utilizaban cada vez que podían y cada vez que yo estaba de humor para probar sus inventos, eso era irritante, me sentía como un hámster de laboratorio, inclusive aun poseía la cicatriz causada por ellos días atrás, y ese día, no tenia el animo suficiente como para aguantarlos un segundo mas. Me levante, tome mi mochila, los vi expectativos observando mi reacción….

-Voy a la escuela – fue lo único que dije.

Me fui, aun así pude escuchar la música proveniente del invento de papa, la escuche lejana, pese a ello, pude compararla perfectamente con alguna de las canciones de las que a Sam le gustaba escuchar, algo así como tétrico, clásico y melancólico…preferí no adentrarme mas en ello.

El camino a Casper High parecía no ofrecerme nada nuevo comparado con otros días, eran los mismos señores sacando la basura, el mismo perro correteando al gato, los mismos niños corriendo tratando de alcanzar el autobús hacia la escuela, muy a diferencia de lo que pude haber imaginado, no hubo rastro de Sam, al pasar por su casa…decidí no voltear, eso era lo mejor, me concentre en el piso gris que a cada paso mío parecía levitar junto conmigo.

-¿Qué tontería hiciste? – escuche una voz al lado mío.

Voltee impresionado, ahí estaba mi amigo Tucker, me impresiono demasiado el hacho de escucharlo nuevamente, eran muchos los días desde la ultima vez en la que habíamos hablado y me parecía extraño volver a caminar junto con él como en el pasado hacia la escuela, nuestro suplicio.

-¿Qué te han dicho? – pregunte absorto.

-Danny, no es necesario que alguien me diga que hiciste algo, vasta con ver la cara de zombi que traes, te conozco, tengo ventaja sobre ti – explico convincentemente.

-La verdad…

Le explique completamente el incidente con mi posible cura y lo que me traía de cabeza con respecto ala decisión que debía tomar, me escucho atentamente, no pronuncio una sola palabra, parecía meditar las cosas junto conmigo, posiblemente trataba de entenderme….

-Muy bien Danny, vallamos al punto… ¿Qué hay con Sam?

-¿A que te refieres? – trate de evadir la pregunta con otra pregunta, como un completo tonto, era obvio que ni yo mismo quería escuchar mi propia respuesta.

-Lo sabes tan perfecto como yo.

-¿Qué se?...

-Muy bien Daniel, ya que no lo sabes, me obligas a decirlo lo mas fuerte que pueda para que escuche mi mejor amiga que aquí viene.

-¡No! – grite desesperado, asustado, confuso, aterrado, todo a la vez, era verdaderamente absurdo el como trataba por todos los medios de ocultar algo que desde siempre supe que estaba ahí, muy, pero muy cerca de mi.

-Viejo, no es para tanto, solo era una pequeña broma, no crei que te lo tomaras muy a pecho… - se disculpo mi amigo después de verme totalmente desquiciado.

- ¿Entonces ella no viene? – pregunte aun nervioso, voltee hacia atrás corroborando que efectivamente no había un solo rastro de Sam, fue hasta ese momento en el que pude descansar un poco. – No quiero que lo sepa de esa forma… - completé aliviado.

-Daniel…estas aceptando que…

-Shhhhhhh – calle a Tucker inmediatamente – No quiero que nadie lo sepa, por lo menos no hasta que ella este enterada, se lo diré, no es necesario que se lo hagan saber por otros medios.

-Amigo ese es un gran paso – me felicito poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-No lo se, estos últimos meses se ha comportado extraña conmigo. No la entiendo, no estoy plenamente seguro de que Sam piense igual que yo…- afirme.

Note la mirada sorprendida de Tuck y al mismo tiempo un evidente intento de su parte por comunicarme algo mediante aparentes movimientos confusos, supuse entonces algo malo.

-Dime que no esta detrás de mi….- pedí esperando estar equivocado en relación al presentimiento que me socorría.

"¿Qué es lo que debería pensar igual que tu? …."

Era su voz, la única voz que podía percibir a trabes de mi mente, gire para buscarla, estaba parada justo detrás de mi, con sus brazos entrecruzados y una clara mirada de incógnita, de la cual seguramente no descansaría hasta encontrar la verdadera respuesta, aquello no era conveniente para mi.

-Le comentaba a Tucker que no se si pensarías igual que yo con relación a…. – trate de improvisar algo rápidamente – que han quitado las hamburguesas vegetarianas en Nasty Burguer, yo creo que esta mal por todos los vegetarianos

"¿No piensas decirme la verdad"

-Es la verdad…. – ratifique.

-Danny, Sam, me están asustando, ¿Qué hacen? …no comprendo como es que "hablan" – Pregunto sorprendido nuestro moreno amigo, era de suponerse que surgiera el sentimiento de extrañeza en él sobre todo después de estar en medio de nuestra marcada conversación.

-Tuck, es complicado de explicar, digamos que ella puede hablar conmigo a través de la mente.

-¿Cómo en una película de ciencia ficción?

-Si lo quieres ver desde ese punto…pues si…

-Bien, no quiero ser parte de esta locura, además miren, es muy tarde debería irme lo mas pronto posible – se despidió con un iluso saludo con la mano derecha.

-¡Tucker! – grite tratando de evitar que se fuera y que me dejara a solas con un dilema que seguramente no podría manejar de la mejor manera posible, pero fue inútil, mi amigo se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo, seguramente era parte de su plan, el cual no me favorecía en lo absoluto.

Ahora ella y yo estábamos solos, parados en medio de la banqueta, mientras me miraba fijamente seguramente tratando de sacarme una verdad que yo mismo no quería reconocer, debía evitar ir mas lejos que eso, de cualquier forma, del modo que fuese, no quería enfrentarme a una realidad que no podría afrontar.

-Deberíamos seguir caminando, ¿no crees? – sugerí esperando que su respuesta fuer afirmativa.

"Si, deberíamos"

Suspire, su respuesta había sido por lo menos favorable para mi.

"pero no a la escuela, quisiera hablar contigo, en algún otro lado"

-No lo creo, Lancer podría molestarse y … - respondí acelerando el paso justamente hacia el lado opuesto a mi amiga, quien absorta y a la vez molesta me miraba fijamente.

"¡Daniel!, si te rehúsas puedes olvidarte completamente de nuestra amistad…"

-De acuerdo…

Sam sonrío complacida seguramente gracias a que su plan había funcionado era una estrategia que pocas veces había utilizado conmigo pero que nunca fallaría, de ello estaba completamente seguro…

Proseguimos caminando, sin decir una sola palabra, era extraño, a la vez estremecedor, trate de seguir su paso de ir a un lado suyo, pero a la suficiente distancia como para no entrar en contacto con ella y al parecer Sam trataba de hacer lo mismo.

Llegamos al parque de la ciudad, la observe detenidamente en el momento en el que se sentó en una de las bancas de metal pintadas de verde que ahí se encontraban, imite sus movimientos, siempre tratando de mantener el suficiente espacio entre los dos.

Era curioso notar como el parque se encontraba prácticamente vacío, de no ser por una que otra persona haciendo ejercicio y de un par de jóvenes que absortos no habían asistido a la escuela, esos últimos, éramos nosotros dos.

Note como volteo a verme, yo permanecí silente, evadiendo cualquier tipo de comentario que pudiera surgir. Sam pareció notarlo, cambio de posición su rostro para mirar una fuente, una que se encontraba a escasos tres metros de donde nosotros estábamos.

Imite su acción, pude ver, escuchar y en algunos momentos sentir el flujo apacible del agua correr de un lado al otro, era confortante, me concentre en una pequeña ave que entre las aguas trataba de despojarse de cierto calor contenido seguramente. Las gotas frescas subían y bajaban con ritmo casi perfecto, la hoja de un árbol cercano callo tenuemente dejando una secuencia de ondas sobre el liquido, mire específicamente, quizás demasiado, comencé a sentirme mareado.

"Ahora dime Daniel, ¿crees que soy idiota?"

Me sobresalte, estaba demasiado concentrado como para percatarme completamente de que mi amiga acaba de hacerme un comentario, estridente, por así decirlo.

-No, nunca lo he pensado – complete indignado

"¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para haber creído que lo que hace unos momentos dijiste era verdad?, por favor Danny, ¿tu de acuerdo con el pensamiento de los vegetarianos?, eso es prácticamente imposible"

-No tanto, estoy de acuerdo contigo, tu eres uno de ellos – afirme.

"exceptuando ese punto, claro"

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte absorto al notar como mi amiga parecia desvanecerse con marcada frialdad.  
"no es nada, no pude dormir muy bien esta noche"  
Me congele inmediatamente, ella se refugio entre mis brazos, yo no opuse resistencia, en cambio, la abrace con todas las fuerzas que pude, sin lastimarla, claro esta.

"me siento débil, ya casi se cumple el año que tenia por vivir y lo que mas temo es que quizás, cuando suceda, no estés ahí, ni yo junto a ti"

- No pasara nada. – le dije tratando de sonar optimista sabiendo que por dentro no podía pronunciar una palabra mas.

"gracias, pero ya no creo en los santos reyes, he hecho mucho de lo que quería hacer y solo me falta una cosa mas"

-¿Qué?, lo que quieras haré lo posible por cumplirlo – respondí con la voz entrecortada  
"Pienso igual que tu"

Me sorprendí, completamente, ¿acaso había entendido lo que hable con Tucker desde un principio y ahora estaba diciéndome que sentía lo mismo

"las dos cosas" me hizo saber. "lo supe desde un principio y si, también…"

-De cualquier forma creo que lo he sabido desde siempre. – complete aliviado al comprender sus indirectas.

"creo que yo también, pero no hagamos de esto un final de telenovela de esas que empalagan completamente, me conoces, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas"

-Para mi es perfecto…

Se acerco a mi temerosamente, yo lo hice de la misma manera, con precaución, con miedo, muriéndome, literalmente de nervios, nos unimos en un beso, en uno que no quería que se acabase, ahora no existía nada oculto entre nosotros dos, no era fingiendo algo que no sentíamos, no era una obligación impuesta por otros ni mucho menos algo que hacíamos para aparentar algo con los demás, ahora era simplemente…real

Me separe de ella cuando tuve la necesidad de respirar, "maldita condición humana que necesita de oxigeno para vivir" pensé.

"es cierto" completo Sam sonriéndome.

"¿has pensado en la posibilidad de ectogranium?"

-Si y mucho, no hay opción, si no hay una para ti, yo no lo usare, de ninguna manera.  
"recuerda que seguirás de modo fantasma, conmigo no hay nada seguro, no quisiera que te condenaras por toda la eternidad"

-No pienses en ello, disfrutemos esta vida.

"de acuerdo"

Recargo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, podía ver desde ahí la apacible respiración que a modo de canción desarrollaba cada tres segundos, así podíamos haber estado toda la vida, de ser posible y mas allá si así se pudiera, pero, las cosas algunas veces eran injustas, esta vez así fue.

Sentí la respiración restringiéndose en mis pulmones, la incapacidad para contenerlo me llevaba a dar bocanadas de aire inspirando la mayor cantidad posible. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, quizás la presión había provocado aquél sonido estremecedor que inundaba mis oídos, los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero tuve la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlos abiertos, no quería que Sam se diera cuenta, tenia que evitarlo a toda costa y mis esfuerzos daban los efectos adecuados.

Trate de moverla lo mas delicadamente posible que pude, ella no respondió, sentí el miedo fluir a modo de una descarga eléctrica, no lo podía permitir, de ninguna manera, definitivamente esa no era una opción, tome su rostro entre mis manos, Sam no despertó, le di un pequeño beso en la frente, la abrace cálidamente tratando de trasmitirle algo de energía.

-¿Sam? – mencione, posteriormente cerré los ojos…tratando irremediablemente de escapar de una realidad que no era la que yo hubiese esperado…..

(…)

Continuara….

Hola de verad gracias x sus comentarios me hace muy feliz =) que creían? Que ya había acabado?... no aun no aun falta el final n.n bueno saludos a todos espero y comenten y claro saludos para todos ustedes n.n .. nos vemos


	14. Incluso en la muerte primera parte

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap. 12

Incluso en la muerte

(Octubre)

Primera parte.

Desprenderme de mi "cuerpo" fue extraño, había habitado en él por cierto tiempo, y no estar en él, haciéndolo sufrir, jugando con mi propia mente y dando muestras de mi sarcástica forma de ser a cuanta persona se me pusiera enfrente, me hacia extrañarlo. ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?, no lo sabia a ciencia cierta y sobre todo…¿Quién era el tipo que a un lado mío parecía estar desmayado?, era confuso,,, mi pasado había quedado atrás, el presente no tenia pinta de ser nada bueno y mi futuro…quizás ya estaba destruido…

-Ahhhhhhh – grite fuertemente asustada, el sujeto que antes se encontraba tirado en el suelo ahora estaba tomando fuertemente mi mano - ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! – le ordene con la mejor cara de tranquilidad que pude formar, pero aquél, no parecía hacerme caso, se acerco mas, fue solo hasta entonces cuando lo reconocí, no habían dudas era Phantom…alguien a quien deliberadamente nunca desee encontrar.

A un lado nuestro se encontraban nuestros pasados cuerpos vacíos, tanto el mío como el de él, trate de tomar a Samantha e introducirme en ella como algunas veces atrás lo había hecho, fue inútil, simplemente en ninguno de mis cientos de intentos pude llegar a tocarle ni un solo cabello negro de su cabeza.

Y Danny, el amigo de Samantha se encontraba inerte ahí mismo, con él evite lo que anteriormente había hecho para ahorrar energías que seguramente gastaría de forma inconveniente. Era un chico bien parecido, alguien de quien había estado muy cerca de unir a mi pero que gracias a la tonta de mi huésped nunca tuve oportunidad.

Phantom era caso aparte, el lado fantasma de Danny era completamente opuesto al chico de mis sueños que yacía muerto frente a mi. El fantasma de ojos verdes era arrogante, engreído algo absorto y aquel chico de ojos azules era absurdamente ingenuo, era lo que mas me llamaba la atención de él. Pero ya no había una oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Phantom y yo nos encontrábamos en medio de algún sitio de la zona fantasma, pude reconocer a lo lejos la puerta de la guarida de Skulcker que temerosa parecía mirarnos lejanamente.

El fantasma tomo mi mano de nuevo, yo me aparte inmediatamente de su presencia. No pretendía mantener en ningún momento alguna clase de contacto con él, definitivamente eso no se encontraba ni era parte de ninguno de los planes que en mi cabeza, comenzaba plantearme cuidadosamente.

El frío de la obscuridad inerte en el lugar comenzaba a causar estragos en mi cuerpo, me detuve en seco inmediatamente sobre el camino que minutos antes había iniciado al caminar, ¿frío? Pensé para mi misma sin nunca externarlo con mi compañero, aquella sensación jamás la podía haber sentido, era algo de lo que únicamente Samantha se había hecho cargo y que yo nunca quise experimentar.

-¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Phantom quien quizás, preocupado, comenzaba a fulminarme con la mirada.

- No, no es nada, simplemente sentí frío, o algo parecido, creo. – complete.

-Es extraño que siendo fantasmas podamos sentir "eso" que para los humanos es tan común, yo lo supe hace algunos años, justo cuando Daniel descubrió que tenia poderes de hielo…después me acostumbre. En cuanto a ti, seria complicado determinar que sucede contigo.

-Genial, no me interesa – externé.

No volvimos a mencionar una sola palabra en el trascurso de nuestro recorrido ¿hacia donde íbamos?, eso era fácil de responder…a algún lugar en el que encontráramos las respuestas que tanto dolor de cabeza nos producía, seguramente el mas indicado seria reloj, el fantasma del tiempo.

En ello, Phantom era mas experimentado que yo, él ya había tenido la oportunidad en varias ocasiones de observar al fantasma controlador del tiempo, mientras que yo, apenas lo conocía por medio de los cometarios que en ciertas ocasiones escuche a Samantha comentar con sus amigos.

En la zona fantasma no existía el tiempo, mas por ende, tuve la capacidad de cuantificar la gran cantidad de espacio que atravesábamos de un lado a otro sin encontrar específicamente el lugar al que deberíamos llegar.

Fue hasta entonces que levante la vista, al frente se levantaba un enorme castillo algo viejo y maltratado cubierto casi en su totalidad por cientos de relojes que causaban el famoso sonido tic-tac que comenzaba a marearme poco a poco.

Me pare frente a la entrada, debería de ser cuidadosa, después de todo no me estaba desarrollando en un ambiente que pudiera decir que conocía y eso inevitablemente me asustaba.

-Vamos, ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo? – me reto el fantasma obligándome prácticamente con su juego de palabras a adentrarme en el tétrico lugar.

-¿Miedo?, jamás – respondí ya del otro lado de la puerta de entrada.

El ojivede, sonrió, ¿Qué le había causado tanta gracia?, seguramente algo de las reacciones infantiles que algunas veces hacia, ese era un efecto secundario de haber poseído a la chica de ojos violeta.

Dentro todo era exactamente igual a la fachada de afuera, aun mas relojes parecían venirse encima de mi tratando de aterrarme aun mas de lo que ya estaba seguramente.

- ¿reloj? – escuche la voz de Phantom preguntando por el dueño de tal lugar.

Voltee inmediatamente, no había notado la presencia del controlador del tiempo hasta ese preciso cuando tocaba mi cabeza con su mano.

Me causo curiosidad el verlo cambiar de apariencia de forma constante y repetitiva, de niño, adulto, anciano, niño, adulto, anciano, niño, adulto, anciano, bah, para que gastar mi vista en un tipo tan elocuente.

-Hola Phantom, ¿de nuevo jugando con el cazafantasmas Fenton?, - pregunto el fantasma.

-De ninguna manera…¿no se supone que ya deberías estar enterado?

-Lo estoy, solo quería hacer una pequeña broma para romper el hielo….

-Que broma…jajajajajaja – saque a flote mi clara risa llena de ironía.

-No te reconocía…¿Qué tenemos aquí?, la hija de Maleza, la cuidadora del jardín…

-¡Déjate de tonterías! – proteste, no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo ninguno de los comentarios que estaba haciendo.

-De acuerdo jovencita, tienes un muy bonito carácter….

Comencé a inspeccionar cuidadosamente el lugar y nadie pareció decirme nada así que continúe… observe desde el mas mínimo detalle hasta el mas grande, ayudándome, claro esta, por mis poderes fantasmas.

Algo llamo mi atención, observe con cuidado, tratando de no cometer una locura, me sorprendí encontrar de nuevo el cuerpo de mi huésped así como el de aquel chico de ojos azules.

-¿ya los viste?- pregunto Phantom quien acababa de llegar al lado derecho mío  
-si, lo hice. – conteste contemplando perdidamente la escena  
-Ahora que la has visto, estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por su vida. – me cuestiono a sabiendas que era una de las cosas en las que no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo por contestar. - Yo sI lo haría ¿y tu? – Completo al notar que me encontraba presente ahí, mas mi mente no parecía concisa de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza  
-Yo nunca, nunca lo haría... – acabe contestando con la mirada perdida.

-¿Tienes razones para ello?.

-Definitivamente…

-¿Cuáles?

-Desde un principio quise tener una vida propia, no estar dentro de una tonta que me mantenía oculta sin darse siquiera cuenta de mi existencia, encerrada, olvidada…ahora yo soy la que tiene el pleno control de mi misma.

-De acuerdo… entonces ¿crees que esto es vivir?

-Para un fantasma…si.

No quise escucharlo mas, de cierta manera muy en el fondo estaba convencida de que era él quien tenia razón y que yo solo estaba aferrada a algo que no era posible alcanzar sin que nadie saliera lastimado, mas eso, podía aceptarlo para mi misma, no para otros.

Escape del lugar, necesitaba estar sola, siempre me había imaginado que estar libre del encierro al que había sido sometida iba a ser algo placentero, real, cómodo, pero no creí nunca que Samantha tuviera que sacrificarse sin siquiera saberlo, por mi.

La situación me llevo a huir hasta Amity Park, las cosas fueron aun mas dolorosas ahí, cada recuerdo de lo que de cierta manera había "vivido" en ese lugar me causaba aun mas confusión en mi ya de por si, loca cabeza….surgió un nuevo pensamiento en mi…¿y Maleza?, si, mi padre, quien me había creado para proteger a la chica y quien me había dejado encarcelada dentro de ella, ¿Dónde se encontraba?, no creí que seria buena idea saberlo…

La lluvia fuerte caía entonces sobre mi cara, era una sensación fría pero a la misma vez confortante…ver las millones de pequeñas gotas caer sobre mi rostro de forma constante parecían darme la paz, que desde hacia mucho tiempo había estado buscando…no me preocupe en definir ciertamente en que lugar me encontraba, pero si de algo estaba segura era que podía ver perfectamente al horizonte el atardecer que era opacado por las gaseosas nubes oscuras que inundaban rápidamente el lugar, la lluvia aumentaba, el pasto comenzaba a sentirse demasiado húmedo bajo mis pies y mi estructura interior firme, se desmoronaba rápidamente sin que yo pudiera impedirlo de alguna manera.

-Es difícil darse cuenta de la realidad, ¿verdad? – escuche de nuevo la voz de Phantom a un lado mío, seguramente me había seguido sin que yo lo hubiera notado, pero intente no parecer sorprendida, no respondí, simplemente quería escucharlo, habían algunas veces en las que decía cosas muy coherentes y entendibles para mi – Pero es un mas difícil aceptarla – prosiguió – vengo a despedirme… te parecerá extraño pero veo aun mas valiosa la vida de Daniel, que mi propia existencia, después de todo ninguno de nosotros es nada sin el otro…

-¿y que harás?. ¿Matarte?, es imposible...- comente absorta.

-De ninguna manera, regresare a donde pertenezco…dejare de causarle problemas y seguramente volveremos a ser uno solo – respondió con un aire de molestia en la voz.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Reloj dijo que si…

-¡Genial!...espero y no desaparezcas en el intento…

-No lo haré, ahora estoy seguro de ello., ¿No has pensado en Samantha?, le has robado la vida y la hiciste sufrir.

-Ella lo hizo aun mas conmigo – refute

- Pero estas conciente de que ella no lo hizo para hacerte daño, ni siquiera estaba conciente de que existías.

-Lo se – acepte.

-¿deseas su vida verdad?

- Siempre, ella ha tenido todo lo que yo he deseado e incluso es amiga de…ya sabes quien…

-En ello tenemos algo en común, Daniel también es el mejor amiga de alguien a quien siempre he querido.

-¿Samantha?

-Si, me he divertido mucho jugando con la mete de Danny haciendo que trate de aceptar sus sentimientos por ella…pero es muy terco…

-Es cierto.

-Aunque nunca me había fijado que el lado fantasma de la chica de mis sueños, puede ser también "la chica de mis sueños?

Caí de mi nube, definitivamente el comentario me había tomado por sorpresa de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera y aunque no estaba totalmente dispuesta a aceptarlo, Phantom y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común.

-¿Estas seguro de que el plan es confiable? – pregunte aun para mi propia sorpresa causada al escucharme decir algo que en ningún momento espere pronunciar.

-En un cien por ciento…no…pero no lo harás sola…- respondió un poco burladamente.

-De acuerdo…- acepte.

Suspire…no creí ser yo misma, después de todo acepte con demasiada facilidad algo con lo que estaba en total desacuerdo, pero después de todo la idea de que Samantha regresara me permitía observar, al menos, una perspectiva mas clara de mi futuro, y eso, era perfecto.

Phantom tomo mi mano, a diferencia de lo pasado, esta vez no opuse resistencia, desaparecimos bajo la lluvia, la noche nos alcanzo, seguramente demasiado pronto, cerré los ojos, no quería darme cuenta de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, sentí entre las sombras como la mano de mi compañero alejaba su presencia de la mis, me sentí sola, la obscuridad nublo mis pensamientos….

No supe más de mí…

Continuara…

El penúltimo capitulo de este fic n.n pff gracias por comentar y espero que lo sigan haciendo saludos para ti SammyKataangTwilight n.n tus comentarios me animan mucho gracias =) bueno se cuidan nos vemos pronto


	15. incluso en la muerte segunda parte

El Último Pétalo de Flor

Cap. 12

Segunda parte.

Incluso en la muerte

(Octubre)

El abrir los ojos ante una luz cegadora terminaría completamente con cualquier tipo de visión que pudiera llegar a alcanzar con alguno de ellos.

Respire…un momento… ¿respire?, si, así había sido, pese a lo extraño que pereciera y lo imposible que llegue a pensar que fuera, estaba sucediendo…suspire aliviada comprobando una vez mas que me encontraba viva, seguí aun tirada sobre el pasto húmedo sin moverme, analizando cuidadosamente lo que sucedía y acomodando uno a uno los pensamientos que desordenados giraban sobre mi cabeza.

Me pellizque el brazo tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que no se trataba de ninguna ilusión y mucho menos uno de aquellos sueños de los que no me gustaría despertar.

"ahhhhh" me guarde la respuesta a mi experimento, definitivamente corrobore que me encontraba…en el lugar en el que debería estar.

Con cuidado me levante, me tomo totalmente por sorpresa el sentirme "fuerte", sin la necesidad de apoyarme en nada mas que en mi para realizar un esfuerzo, era extraño, quizás era uno de esos achaques que les dan a los enfermos terminales.

Pero aun recordaba, perfectamente lo que hacía algún tiempo había sucedido, aun no estaba conciente si había sido hace algunos años, días, horas e incluso algunos minutos, se suponía que había muerto, eso me llevo a brincar de un pensamiento a otro…y su nombre era perfectamente reconocible para mi…Danny.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – escuche una voz detrás de mi, perfectamente reconocible y al mismo tiempo confortante para mi alma que ya de por si, se encontraba en algunos momentos específicos prácticamente destruida.

-Creo que si…- me calle, en un intento por responderle en susurro había hecho lo que no podía haber imaginado de ninguna forma…había hablado, tuve la capacidad de formar un sonido con mis cuerdas vocales, fui capaz de expresar con palabras algo que en otro momento no pude haber hecho.

No tuve la opción de pensar mas lejos de eso, pronto me vi envuelta entre un par de brazos que se aferraban fuertemente a mi quitándome en algunos instantes un poco del aire que ya de por si, me era difícil sostener.

-Sam…temí perderte…- me dijo Danny sin nunca soltarme.

-¿Lo hiciste? – pregunte absorta.

Me hizo una invitación a sentarme junto a él sobre el pasto fresco mojado por el rocío de la perfecta noche, accedí, la dureza de las pruebas que la vida me habían hecho pasar terminaron por convertirme en una persona mas fuerte, capaz de enfrentarme a las cosas de frente y sin rodeos, no tenia la intención de escapar de lo que pudiera suceder y en definitiva era el momento de preguntarle y preguntarme a mi misma que era lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos, en ningún momento dejo de abrazarme y accedí complacida sin darme cuenta concientemente de lo que permanecía convencionalmente encerrado bajo llave como secreto en mi mente.

- Me da gusto escuchar de nuevo tu voz…aunque claro, es perfectamente conveniente hablar aun como lo hacíamos para mantener en secreto algunas cosas con los demás…- comento burladamente.

Sonreí, era cierto, estábamos aun más acostumbrados a mantener una conexión mental en la que podíamos decirnos el uno al otro lo que queríamos sin tener la presión de poseer una voz temblante perturbada por los nervios.

-Te amo - dijo al fin, sentí perfectamente la adrenalina recorrerlo exactamente igual como a mi me sucedía, pareció notarlo, la respiración agitada de ambos nos brindaba un silencio inmune que parecíamos no romper. Me miro fijamente a los ojos, pude haberme perdido en sus ojos azules eternamente, pero el contacto de sus tibios labios con los míos que helados buscaban resguardo me hicieron literalmente perder el suelo.

Me sostuvo con cuidado, tratando en todo momento de no lastimarme, el contacto era dulce, tierno, perpetuo, no era un beso fingido para mostrar algo no real, pude sentir la veracidad del momento…nos pudimos haber congelado en el instante por largo tiempo, lamentablemente, la entupida necesidad de respirar nos hizo separarnos fugitivamente.

Me recargue sobre su pecho, tratando de medir con cuidado las palabras que en un momento como ese tendría o debería decir, no quería asustarlo y mucho menos hacer que se levantara y se fuera cual niño asustado.

O en otro caso, no sentirme yo misma y decir algo que no fuera parte de mi.

- Sam…cásate conmigo….

Voltee a verlo directamente a los ojos…midiendo cada una de las palabras que acababa de decirme, acumulando el momento en mi corazón, ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a ser una pregunta que mi mejor amigo me haría algún día?, al menos yo no, en ningún momento de mi vida había creído en los finales felices que terminan con una boda y el muy trillado "y vivieron felices para siempre", sabia perfectamente que la vida no era todo miel sobre hojuelas y que las cosas eran difíciles y en muchos momentos las caídas eran dudas…

El amor verdadero no era algo que fuera concebido en mi cabeza como algo cien por ciento cierto, pero Danny, me hacia ver las cosas mucho mas lejos de mis propias expectativas, ¿una vida con él?, seria lo mejor que podría pasarme, "amor adolescente" ya no significaba para mi una racha de sentimientos pasajeros sino un cambio perfectamente eterno…

-Algún día…- completo su frase sonriente.

Asentí totalmente ruborizada, era algo que no podía ocultar la sola idea de ello me causaba felicidad.

-Por supuesto… algún día – acepte de cierto modo jugando, aceptando al mismo tiempo la sola idea de que en un futuro, las cosas podrían ser diferentes, pero concentrándome totalmente en un presente que me ofrecía lo que siempre había esperado.

-¿Sabes?...he visto el futuro…cierto amigo me lo ha mostrado…es perfecto.. – expreso con un brillo totalmente sutil venido de lo mas profundo de sus ojos azules.

Lo abrace aun mas fuerte, entendía perfectamente a que se refería…era un alivio saberlo, volteamos la vista hacia nuestro lado derecho, ahí mismo, observamos como el amanecer lleno de mil colores comenzaba a realizar su aparición, iluminando el cielo que hasta hacia unos momentos, para mi, lucia roto, destrozado, pero que ahora…era completamente fuerte, reluciente y calido.

Nos complementamos en un último beso, no uno de esos apasionados como en las telenovelas, sino uno que denotaba completamente lo que uno sentía por el otro, tierno, sutil… vergonzoso….

(…)

La vida al lado de Danny había sido un cúmulo de felicidad tras felicidad, la perfecta armonía que manteníamos entre él y yo era simplemente confortante.

Me levante del sillón, no había nada en la televisión que pudiera ofrecerme alguna especie de entretenimiento, pese a sentirme notablemente agotada decidí continuar con la escritura de mi primer libro editado para la editorial de mayor prestigio del país, tome asiento frente a la computadora… las ideas fluían fácilmente, no era necesario poner de parte mía nada mas allá que le disponibilidad para hacerlo, tenia muchas razones para expresar lo que sentía…lo que vivía transmitiéndoselo a los personajes que aun sin vida propia eran parte de la mía.

Camine hacia la ventana, tras el cristal vi el paisaje de una compleja estación que al igual que yo no parecía concisa pero que sin embargo, podía llegar a tener un excelente significado. Deslice mi mano derecha sobre el cristal, estaba frío, seguramente exactamente igual a como lo estaba afuera, desde luego dentro de la casa, el ambiente era sutilmente calido…

- ¿De nuevo viendo a través de la ventana? – escuche a Danny preguntándome en susurro sobre mi oído y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-De nuevo… quiero capturar la época fría del año para un nuevo capitulo…

-Lo Haras excelente, como siempre lo has hecho.

-Gracias, por tus buenos deseos.

- Hable con Tucker…toma, es la invitación a su boda…aun no me lo puedo imaginar casado – comento entregándome la invitación dentro de una envoltura de papel celofán.

-Seguramente lo mismo pensó él de nosotros..

-Muy cierto…

Sonreímos juntamente.

- ¿Crees que es conveniente que vaya yo? – le pregunte.

-Definitivamente, mis dos mayores tesoros y yo, tenemos que ir a el momento mas importante de la vida de nuestro mejor amigo. – aseguro acariciando mi marcado vientre, oculto bajo la blusa amplia color negro. que mostraba claramente, que dentro de mi, crecía nuestra promesa de amor eterno.

- ¿Y si… ya sabes?...casi ya no puedo caminar…quizás…

-Tú serás fuerte y yo gritare asustado…

- Es perfecto para mi…

- Te amo Sam…

-Y yo a ti Danny…

Me abrazo calidamente, afuera el comienzo de una nueva estación del año comenzaba a causar estragos, la época del año que mas me gustaba…el otoño, el roble que se encontraba frente a la ventana lucia desprotegido por sus hojas, excepto por una pequeña flor azul que seguramente al notar mi mirada se sintió cohibida, y cayo , lentamente… la ultima flor del año y con ella el ultimo pétalo … voltee sonriente a ver a mi esposo, que extraño se sentía decirlo así, pero así era, le sonreí forzadamente, él lo noto.

-¿Sucede algo Sam?

- Supongo que no necesitaremos de la boda de Tuck para comenzar a asustarnos…- le di la noticia siendo lo mas sutil que me fue posible.

-¿Te refieres a que…? ¿Es hora?

-Digamos que si...

Lo vi transformarse lo mas rápido que pudo, me cargo entre sus brazos tratando en todo momento de no lastimarme, siendo lo mas tranquilo posible, bueno, en realidad fingiendo, me llevo hasta la puerta…

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte tranquilamente

-Tratar de llevarte a un hospital.

-¿No crees que seria una mejor idea llevarme en el auto?, imagina si ven que me llevas literalmente volando…

-Es cierto, ahora vuelvo…

-Aquí te estaremos esperando…las dos...

Fin …

Gracias por haber leído este fic que escribí hace dos años con mucho cariño n.n gracias también por comentar me han subido el animo en momentos no tan bonitos =) aprecio a todos y de nuevo gracias por leer lo que escribió.

Espero les haya gustado y espero volverlos a encontrar en alguno de mis otros fics. Bye


	16. Epilogo

**El Último Pétalo de Flor**

**Epilogo**

**Susurro**

No podía explicar con palabras, con detalles, con pensamientos escritos ni con nada en el mundo lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Nunca creí decir algo así, quizás era demasiado testarudo como para aceptarlo completamente, pero ahora no había nada en el infinito universo que me detuviera para decir a los cuatro vientos: "Sam, eres mi razón de vivir"

Tome asiento a un lado suyo, procurando en todo momento no despertarla, vigilando silenciosamente sus sueños, protegiéndola de cualquier ser extraño que pudiera lastimarla, queriéndola, como siempre lo había imaginado.

La habitación estaba completamente obscura, un poco de mi energía ectoplasmatica basto como para alumbrar con un pequeño resquicio de luz su imagen, observe su respiración, aquella que hacia descender y ascender dulcemente su pecho entre las sabanas.

Acaricie su cabello negro, como si fuera una niña pequeña, la mas hermosa que pude haber deseado. Sam, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi esposa…que bien se sentía decirlo. No importaba nada en el mundo si ella estaba a un lado mío, no me importaba si mañana el mundo se acabara, era feliz, éramos felices, ella era feliz…el color negro de su personalidad ya no me reflejaba dolor, al contrario, un perpetuo renacimiento de su espíritu.

-¿Danny? – la escuche llamándome entre la infinidad de sombras ocultas…

- ¿Si? – respondí tomándola de la mano, era increíble que aun sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrerme en cada contacto de mi piel con la suya

- Tuve pesadillas…era Dark, había vuelto… - confeso abrazándome fuertemente, rodeándome con su par de brazos delgados pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerme firme. – Prométeme que te quedaras conmigo – dijo al fin.

-No necesitas preguntarme algo así, siempre estaré lo más cerca posible de ti, a menos que…

-¿a menos que qué? – cuestiono absorta.

- A menos que yo pueda hacerte daño – respondí.

Sonrío, se alejo tímidamente de mi y fijo su mirada violeta en la mía, me dijo infinidad de cosas que sentía sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Suspiramos al mismo tiempo, quizás pensábamos exactamente lo mismo…

-Daniel Fenton, no digas estupideces, si no estas conmigo me harías el peor de los daños que pueden existir, así que ni lo pienses – soltó al fin, en tomo medio molesto.

Nunca creí en eso del amor verdadero, un amor para siempre, la mitad de un corazón en alguna parte del mundo ni mucho menos en los finales felices…ahora entiendo que todo se puede encontrar en una sola persona…

Bese su frente…no había algo que tuviera que decir, ella lo sabia todo, no existía nada que pudiera ocultarle, no mentiras, no problemas, no muerte, no dolor…simplemente su presencia.

-Es extraño, no soy la misma chica de diecisiete años que quería deshacerse de todo el mundo, y comerse a bocanadas la vida…me escucho y no creo que este diciendo estas estupideces…

-Para mi no lo son…- le hice saber…

Me devolvió la mirada complacida, su perfecta imagen fue alumbrada por un rayo de luz de destellos plateados que entro de parte de la luna por una pequeña hendidura de la ventana…, nos acercamos, estar cerca uno del otro, cada vez era mas preciado para mi, algo mas sagrado que la misma inmortalidad…peligrosamente cerca…demasiado…nuestros rostros a distancia corta, sintiendo cada uno nuestras propias respiraciones, fugaces, nerviosas, esporádicas…

- ahhhhhhhhh

Volteamos inmediatamente, la puerta lucia abierta, bajo ella, una personita, de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules, vestido color violeta…aterrada…llorando…rompiéndome el corazón.

-¿Qué sucede Amy? – pregunto tiernamente Sam, a nuestra pequeña hija…

- Hay fantasmas debajo de mi cama… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – nos pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas que brotaban de sus pequeños ojos violeta.

-¡Ven aquí Amy! – le dijimos al unísono abriendo de par en par nuestros brazos para brindarle un calido abrazo…

Pronto se quedaron dormidas…Amy, Sam…las personas mas importantes para mi, nunca creí que existieran…que mi vida fuera tan perfecta…tan verdadera…inevitablemente…fugaz...

Las abrace con cariño, resguardándolas del frío que imperaba por la noche, vigilando sus sueños…las protegería de todo lo que se interpusiera entre nosotros, de ser posible, de sus propias pesadillas, de los fantasmas e inclusive, si la vida así lo quisiera…de mi mismo…

(…)

¿Qué habían dicho?...esta ya no va a escribir mas de este fic, ¡Pues no!, ¿alguien noto que faltaba el epilogo?...pues bien, ahí esta….

Gracias por todos sus comentarios…ahora si….hasta la próxima….esto se acabo…tan tan….

Bye

Kawai_obake_gothic


End file.
